


The Laws of Infernality

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (due to it being incest), Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Character Death, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, I knew it was canon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Incest, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, POV Sabrina Spellman, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, at this point it's just abuse so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: As the newly crowned Queen of Hell, Sabrina has to grow used to sharing the realm with daddy dearest.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Caliban, The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 288
Kudos: 538





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I finished part 3. I can see now why my fic "Morningstar" has been blowing up. Don't fear, I've come to feed you, fellow shippers. This is probably only the start of a mini-series that'll get more explicit.

The leaders of the Hordes of Hell retreated from the throne room, leaving Sabrina alone with her father. He wore a gold robe, and leather pants, no shirt of which to speak of. Sabrina was also in gold, though the hue of the silk changed in incremental shades at the bottom of the skirt till it reached a blood red where it would touch the floor. It wasn’t at all like the dress she’d had to wear for her coronation. With Hell as hers to reign, and with certain ceremonies having been met, she could now dress how she wanted.

Sabrina wouldn’t be surprised though if she found out the Dark Lord had a hand in the clothes that were made for her. They were often tight around her torso, her chest, and quite revealing. Even now this dress had a v-neck that plunged down near her pelvis.

“Glad that’s over with,” the Dark Lord muttered, leaning against the throne.

He always took his position at her left side, something to do with left being sinful and damning as compared to right, but she wondered why another throne hadn’t been built. She was Queen, but he was still King. That left strange implications swirling through her head.

“Now, my turn in the throne.”

“Why, father?” she asked.

He glanced down at her, still so tall even from the magnificent seat she had.

“You know to call me daddy.”

“Why, daddy?” she corrected herself.

“It’s my seat too. We rule together, do we not?”

“Then have another throne built.”

“I think not.” He lowered a hand, brushing his fingers against her cheek, and though no one was around that she had to posture for, she leaned into it. Over the past couple of weeks she’d been growing used to her position in Hell, and how the other beings in the realm treated her. She still hadn’t quite accepted that this was her father though she easily spoke of him as such. She’d grown used to his presence, even his slight affection, though there was still an anger underneath. He was her King after all, though, so perhaps it was her duty to lean into his touch. “I do enjoy seeing you sit upon this one. But, I would like my place back, if only for a moment.”

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“Really? Feeling threatened?”

“Never with you, now that we… settled some things. Though, I never did punish you for locking me in that darling boyfriend of yours.”

“Don’t speak of him.”

“Good. I don’t want to. He’s flesh and blood, a warlock, while I am celestial. I’m superior.”

“Did your narcissism tell you that?”

The Dark Lord flashed a wicked grin at her, and then she was being whisked out of her seat by strong arms. A hard body was pressing against her, leaving her breathless, and when she realized what had happened, she was sitting in the Dark Lord’s lap while he had his place on the throne. His large hand trailed down the bare skin of her torso, making her stomach flutter.

“I am.”

She grabbed his hand, making it still.

“Perhaps you need to see Lilith,” she told him.

A sneer contorted his handsome face.

“Lilith is no longer my concubine.”

“A new one then?”

“There is no other, daughter. You are my Queen. Dare I not touch you? It is against Hell propriety for the King and Queen to not have… _carnal relations_.”

His head dipped down, breath skimming hot against her ear, and then he was sucking on her earlobe.

Sabrina knew he was right. Caliban had suggested the same thing when they’d been talking of marriage. But she and the Dark Lord weren’t married, not in the human sense at least. But perhaps in some ways they were. They ruled together, she’d given her soul to him, signed her name in his Book. So it was marriage, of an infernal sort.

If she didn’t think about who he was to her she was okay with that. She had power because of this position. Why not use it? Still, she was hesitant.

“Lilith said to let no one touch me.”

“Oh, she didn’t mean that in the literal sense, surely,” he said, voice a deep growl. “We don’t need a virgin on the throne. And imagine the power we could have together, the pure energy of sex magic? We’d make Hell greater with the coming together of our bodies. And hadn’t you wanted it, with Harvey, with Nick? Why not me? Why not here and now?”

“You’re my father.”

He grabbed her chin, having her face him, lips drawing so close to his they were almost kissing.

“Think not of your human laws and culture. We are of _Hell_. And is sin not the way of our realm? It would be disgraceful to not take part in such acts, my dearest daughter.”

Something clicked in place when he said that. He was right, of course. With her new position, her new power, she felt it in her bones, in her soul, that he was right.

Sabrina tilted her head up just a fraction, closing the infinitesimal space between their lips. Hot power crashed through her, flooding her with sensation, pleasure, warmth. She brought a hand up to his face, holding him as they worked their soft lips together, his tongue coming out to lick at her. His hand took hold of her hip now, drawing her up against him further. His hips worked upward, and she ground down against him, though she was not ready to lose her virginity to him. They’d have to work at it.

On Earth this was wrong.

But in Hell, she knew, this was how it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment coming February 5th. See you then, my witches and warlocks! Don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark, and subscribe. Comments are always welcome.


	2. II

Sabrina had a bedroom in Hell. Claiming the throne hadn’t raised her to a demonic or celestial entity, so she still needed to sleep. And usually she preferred privacy for that. The vast cavern her bedroom had been built into was one of the only places she truly felt herself. There weren’t any politics to deliberate, souls to collect, Lilith wasn’t trying to get her on her side, and the Dark Lord wasn’t always trying to find ways to get closer to her.

That last part had changed in the past few days though, ever since their first kiss. Sabrina still hadn’t bared her skin to him, though she was comfortable in her lingerie around him. After all, hadn’t she been wearing as such when she’d signed her flesh away? And he’d appeared in her bedroom on Earth before. This part of their relationship wasn’t very new.

Though, he would lie in bed with her, his pants always looking too tight.

It was such a night like this that she had a question:

“Father, will the throne still be mine after Lilith gives birth?” 

She turned to him, and his gaze was already intent upon her, chest heaving up and down as he watched with what was surely lust.

He ran a finger along her cheek, and she almost squirmed back from it, but then she reminded herself: _This is Hell._

“She is having a son, Sabrina,” he told her. His voice lowered as he went on, hungry, “My son.”

“What if she was lying?”

“No. I felt it. I know it.”

“So I’ll lose the throne.”

He studied her, and in her head Sabrina was already steeling herself for the fight that would have to come, planning the maneuverings she’d have to make.

Lilith’s words were in her head: _Let no man have power over you._

Sabrina wouldn’t let that happen, not even with her brother who was growing inside the demoness’ womb.

“I’m still debating it. In a way, that child will be a bastard. Lilith was a concubine. Not a queen. Even now her role here is diminished. She awaits death at my hands. And you, you _are_ the girl of the prophecies, the Herald of Hell, my daughter. _But_ ,” — he grabbed her face, grip harsh, and she was sure if he held on for much longer there would be bruises on her jaw in the shape of his fingers — “you ruined my plan. You averted the Apocalypse by having me locked away. Don’t think I have forgotten that.”

“But now I’m here. Like you wanted. And I won’t give up my throne,” she told him, voice determined.

“You’re going to have to prove it.”

Feeling challenged by him, a dreadful idea making itself known in the back of her mind, she hooked a leg over his hips, bringing her mouth to his. The Dark Lord met her sudden energy with a greedy moan. Sabrina tuned out what he was to her, what others had been to her. This was what she needed to do to get what she wanted, to have power. Any parts of herself that wished for something else, she reconciled by thinking of her other self that was at home with her family.

But this was her home now, this was her family.

The Dark Lord twisted a hand in her hair, keeping her near him, but showing control as their kisses became open-mouthed, the breath between them hot and desperate.

She shoved at his bare chest, tried rolling him over so she could get on top, but with his much larger body, he pushed her down and got on dominated her.

Sabrina cried out in surprise, voice trailing off into a moan as he forced his body in between her legs, his hips pushing them wider. With her mouth open, he dipped his tongue in, the bit of flesh feeling so odd in her with its forked tips. Not wanting to be beaten, she took this as an opportunity to bite him.

It was a quick bite, but hard, and she tasted blood. The Dark Lord pulled back, but grinned at her, eyes dark as he let out a low laugh.

“You really are my daughter.”

Not in the mood for talking, aggravated that she was still on the bottom, Sabrina forced her hands against him, and willed power into her mind. He toppled backwards off of her, and Sabrina took no time in getting herself on top.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her down to bite, his teeth bared. Sabrina lowered her head and bit him first, nipping at his neck. A groan left him, something which she felt rumble in his chest, and then he yanked harshly on her hair. His other hand went to her ass, fingers pressing bruises. His hardness pressed up against her, seemingly throbbing. The overwhelming intensity caused heat to pool in her pelvis, a needy, tugging sensation pulsing in her lower abdomen.

 _Not yet,_ she told herself.

She didn’t know why, but it wasn’t time for her to fuck him.

She forced a hand down in between them, grabbing him and squeezing till he let out a cry, his voice ringing out with hers.

In a breathless flash she was on her back, and he was over her again, drowning her in his attention, mouth forcing hers to work hard just to keep up.

With one hand he pulled her right leg up higher along his body, bare skin meeting bare skin. A fiery trail ran from his touch.

When Sabrina couldn’t take his ferocity anymore and when she couldn’t think of another way to be the dominant one, she pulled her mouth away. A string of saliva connected them for a mere second before drifting down onto her face and neck.

He went at her throat now, sucking welts and biting bruises into her till her nails dug into the skin of his back. She didn’t even bother to skirt around his wounds.

This resulted in him yanking his head back, teeth gritted as he screeched.

“ _Sabrina._ ”

“We’re done,” she told him.

He grabbed her wrists, growling at her, eyes glowing red, as he pinned them down. Hot arousal and cold fear clashed together in great waves, flowing through her body, which she realized was much, _much_ smaller than his.

“I am not the boys you played with,” he murmured. “I’m not Harvey, so new and hesitant and nervous to be touched, and I’m not dear Nicky either, a submissive bitch who takes orders like a good little boy. I am your _Lord_.”

And Sabrina shot back fiercely, spit flying in his face, even as she quivered beneath him, “And I am your _Lady_. Maybe the old Hell was full of misogynistic agendas, but not today, _Satan_. I’m ruling now, and I’ll do so with or without you, so get the Heaven off of me.”

“You can’t order me.”

His lips were so close to hers now, they even brushed together every few moments.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. “Oh, can’t I? Maybe without a son you’ll be more eager to listen!”

The Dark Lord paused, but then spoke, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You don’t know what I’d dare, _daddy_.”

After breathless moments, he finally pulled back from her, releasing her. Even with him still settled between her legs, Sabrina raised herself up on her elbows, giving him a smug look.

“You’re taking well to your new position, I see. But you’d better learn quickly, or you won’t stay ahead for long.”

“Oh, I will.”

“This isn’t over.”

“I’m counting on it.”

After snarling at her her father got off the bed. It was obvious he was still as aroused as ever, but for now he was in Sabrina’s realm.

Their time together would come, but Sabrina just needed more time to assert herself.

At least now with him gone she could take care of the problem that had arisen between her legs.

Sabrina closed her eyes, opening her mouth in a silent moan, as she slipped her hand into her panties. And in her head was the Dark Lord, voice a rough timbre as he insisted she call him daddy. So daddy it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming February 12th, and there'll be a Valentine's Day (or I guess, Lupercalia) special on the 14th! Leave your Satanic comments!
> 
> UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm confused by some others' confusion. Am I a big dumb and Lilith's not actually pregnant??


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s technically Wednesday for me since it’s well past midnight, so here’s the next part as promised! Things are getting interesting!

Wretched screams met Sabrina’s ears, screams that often died down into choked and strangled torment. Souls suffered on their crosses, gaping sockets where their eyes used to be bleeding and being picked at by carrion-birds as if they smelled and tasted of death. For all of Sabrina’s care to smother some of her senses with magick, they did. That was the way of the Field of Witness.

She had wandered out there to free herself of her King’s presence. Each moment with him was becoming saturated with sensuality, with a pounding and heating lust in her body that seemed impossible to abate. No amount of pleasuring herself gave her the release she needed.

Sabrina had figured out that it was him, surely something he was doing to her, so she needed time away to think properly. Hell was not all in order, and her idea that kept niggling at her brought dread and discomfort. She could speak to Lilith about it. After all, she was her handmaiden. But to reveal her plans could end with her stabbed in the back. For a fleeting second she wished for her Aunties. They’d surely protest, but it would be out of an affection she craved down here.

Sabrina could get it from _him_. She knew she could.

But there was still her punishment at his hands that he’d begun to speak of so very frequently. She’d trapped him, averted the Apocalypse, ruled without him for a time. Perhaps punishment was necessary, though they shared such different ideals as rulers. They were still clashing, not yet one in their reign. Was it time to change that? What would that mean?

As Sabrina looked upon a soul who was having his guts ripped out and picked open, it was as if a great force slammed against her chest. Her legs weakened, and she nearly collapsed at the feeling.

Hell. She was ruling Hell. And she’d accepted sinful affections from her father. For a moment reality seemed to shimmer around her, like warping, melting glass that was about to break.

 _Unholy shit,_ she thought.

What was she doing?!

But no, no… She’d wanted this, had fought for this. This was hers.

The man before her screamed, and Sabrina wanted to scream with him.

_Caliban._

The thought came to her in an instant, and she knew what she had to do.

Sabrina straightened, and chanted, focusing her will on the tomb she’d left Calibin in, “ _Ianuae magicae._ ”

The Field of Witness left her, or rather, she left it, and she was plummeted into darkness, cold stone surrounding her. Sabrina focused her gaze on the monolith before her, and it stared back with Caliban’s stone eyes.

Sabrina went to him, caressing his face, using the touch and her powers to revive him enough to speak.

Most of his face now flesh, he asked, confused, “Sabrina?”

“Tell me the throne is worth it.”

After looking about him as much as he could with his head and neck frozen in place, he observed her. His gaze was hard, and he stared for a long time. Finally:

“If you don’t want it, you can simply give it to me.”

“No!” she snapped. “My father has it.”

“Aw, so you really are daddy’s little girl. And what of us. Didn’t we negotiate a marriage? Tell me, do you betray all your lovers? Abandoning sweet, sweet Harvey for Nick, Nick throwing away any chance at his sanity for you, locking away your daddy, and now leaving me here encased in stone. You have quite a track record for lying and twisting the knife where you can.”

“I’m not here to be patronized by you. You no longer have any power here. I do.”

“And yet you question. That’s why you came. What is it? What’s wrong?”

Sabrina turned from him, thinking this was a bad idea. But she began to pace, not yet ready to leave him. She chewed on her bottom lip.

Finally, back to him, she answered, “There’s a threat to my reign. I know how to end it.”

“Then end it.”

She whirled on him. “It’s not that simple! Either I kill, or... I create life.”

Caliban laughed in her face. “You can’t create life! You’re not the False God, you—“ He cut himself off, face falling as it dawned on him. “You don’t mean—“

“I do.”

Even as she said that she thought it was a terrible idea. A pregnancy was what had created this mess. Why do the same thing to fix it? Would the Dark Lord anger at finding himself bound in such another dilemma?

“Then why come to me?” An easy smile lit his face despite the stone he was encased in. “Of course, I’d be more than willing to volunteer my services. I think you’d find I’d perform… eagerly.”

Sabrina forced herself to scrunch her face up at the idea though it was far from deplorable. There were some days where she wanted it all just to sate herself. Wanted Harvey, Nick, Caliban.

Deep down she knew only the Dark Lord could satisfy her, satisfy her down to her core, her being. Harvey, Nick, and Caliban were just distractions. But even now she found want tugging at her.

She could do it. Be with Caliban, then tell the Dark Lord the babe was his, after she assured that she bed him.

No, no. Caliban was getting in her head, distracting her. That would just renew his claim.

“You want the throne,” she stated, realizing what was behind his smile.

“I would shrug, but…” He lowered his eyes, an imitation of looking down while trapped in stone.

There was a pause as they sized each other up, not quite as enemies.

“You know what I want. What do you want?”

“To keep my power,” she answered.

“Do you?”

Angered with him, feeling the emotion well hot in her belly, she waved her hand over his face, turning all of him once more to stone.

Sabrina practically spat as she said, “ _Ianuae magicae!_ ”

She was in the throne room now, upon the dais. She shuddered, falling forward upon the throne, using it to hold herself up. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

She did want it. She did!

It was _hers_.

Resolution plunged through her, stabbing into her chest through her back, but remaining instead of pushing out. It spread through her lungs and to her blood in sudden quickness. Need began to burn in between her legs, and there was a rustle of clothing followed by heavy footsteps.

Sabrina wasn’t alone.

Her thoughts dampened at the overwhelming sensation of his presence, overlaid by all that was him.

Sabrina gasped as the Dark Lord’s hand caressed her face, and went lower, to grasp her throat. He lowered himself to her, pelvis flush against her ass, and she felt his arousal, hot and hard as ever, even through clothing. He lifted her up in a swift movement, steadying her against him while he kept his hand at her throat. Sabrina found herself dizzy as blood rushed down through her, her body ready for him.

“Enjoy your little walk?” he murmured.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” she answered, grasping at the hand that nearly choked her. 

His other hand was working on lifting up her silk skirt. She leaned into him, moaning as he gripped her thigh. He was warm through her stockings, and he began to lower the garment, baring her skin. Now the Dark Lord caressed, fingers teasingly reaching up and up and into the inner part of her thighs.

She whined.

“I smell the air of Judas’ tomb on you. That’s where you’re keeping that pathetic clay boy, isn’t it?”

She didn’t answer, just caressed his arm.

Lucifer wrung her neck, having her choke and gasp, and he demanded, “ _Isn’t it?_ ”

His hold released for a few seconds so she could force out, “Yes, Daddy.”

He leaned down, hand no longer holding her neck, arm wrapping about her. His face was buried against her shoulder, and he inhaled her scent.

“Good. You don’t smell of sex.”

Sabrina tried to free herself from his grip, turn on him, but he growled.

“I would never!”

“Perhaps. But you are _insatiable._ ”

At the last word he pressed his fingers up, right where Sabrina wanted him to. She ground down into him and moaned.

“What a good little girl you are,” he breathed. “Already wet for Daddy.”

“Please,” she begged, as he kept his hand still.

“Please _what?_ ”

“Fuck me.”

“No, I don’t think you’re quite ready yet, dear daughter.”

She pressed herself back against him, grinding at his erection with her ass, making a delighted sound rise from his chest. And the mere thought of his arousal left her weak, need flushing through her.

“But you want to,” she gasped.

“Oh, I do. But I do like toying with you.” His fingers in between her legs began to caress in light touches, sending pleasure burning through to her center, and up through her pelvis. Her bottom lip trembled, a sound threatening to come from her. “You have no idea the things I can do to you,” he went on as he touched her, held her.

Sabrina found that her leg twitched, and her thighs threatened to open. She started parting her legs, and the Dark Lord helped, taking her right leg and raising it, resting it over the armrest of the throne. And praise Satan she was flexible, because he had her slightly bent over now, rocking his hips against her from behind, even as his hand slipped into her panties.

Oh unholy shit, he had big fingers. They weren’t even in her, yet she felt the truth.

Sabrina throbbed from the attention to her clit. She gasped when the Dark Lord ran his fingers down through her folds to her entrance, wetting them, and then resumed pleasuring her clit. Her thighs shook at the wetness and the heightened sensations it brought.

Power gushed through her as she gave into him, as she felt him hard and yearning against her. Power from knowing what she wanted, and from what she could receive.

Any plans for Hell left her mind, and she held him as he fingered her. Deftly, he slipped his pointer finger in, Sabrina spreading around him. Oh unholy shit, he could reach deep. His fingers was long, thick, and he added a second before beginning to fuck her with them.

The sensation was new to Sabrina. The pressure was hot and pounding, and her clit burned as it craved attention, body so aroused at being penetrated.

Sabrina whined, and her voice tapered into a growl as he went at her harder. Pleasure sang through her, accompanied by a beautiful, beautiful pain. His thumb found her clit, and she wailed.

Sabrina was reaching behind herself, hands grasping for what she needed in that moment. She found his hip, but it wasn’t enough. She reached for the hem of his pants, and struggled to start pulling them down just enough to get her hand inside.

The Dark Lord groaned, but grabbed her wrist, trapping her.

Her legs ached from the strain of the position she was in, but it was all burst away in the rising pleasure and tightening in her body. It was being brought higher and higher, like a blade about to fall.

Sabrina cried out, writhed, but was utterly trapped.

“Oh, oh, oh!” she cried.

“What do you call me?”

“Daddy! Oh, Daddy! _Mm…_ ”

“There, that’s it. Good girl, Sabrina. Good.”

Her body drew taut, muscles tightening, and she practically sang as pleasure flashed through her body with burning intensity. She shuddered, fought, and she felt herself rhythmically clench and unclench around his still-driving, merciless fingers.

Light flashed behind her eyes, and everything was so hot and wet and sensually perfect. Oh, it was so good!

Lucifer removed his hand from her, and easily lifted her into his arms. He stood there, a triumphant energy in his body, as she clung to him and he held her. Sabrina, still coming down from her high, felt as though she needed him. Her mouth went for his neck. Soon he tilted her chin up and brought their lips together.

“There,” he crooned, voice deep, gravelly. “That should satisfy for awhile.”

Sabrina blinked up at him, those green eyes of his so intense.

“And what about you?”

“My satisfaction knows no bounds. To reach it it would take more than the confused fumblings of a teenage girl.”

“But—“

“Yes, dearest one, I know you can learn. But after your punishment.”

Sabrina frowned at him, but he kissed it away, her face slackening under the attention of his lips, and she kissed him in return.

“Why postpone it?” she asked after pulling back. His parted lips stayed near hers, and his tongue poked out, threatening to touch her. “It’s been weeks.”

“And we have all eternity. I’m not known for my mercy, but I find you entertaining, and any punishment could ruin that, take me weeks to coax you back to the power you are now. So I delay.”

“Till when?”

They kissed again, his movements hungry and passionate. He sucked and licked, and began to bite. Sabrina did her best to do the same. When he seemed to finish with her mouth she found herself staring into evil depths.

“Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I’ll be sure to have something fun and naughty on Valentine’s Day. I fear the Dark Lord won’t be sweet though.


	4. IV - Lupercalia Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took all day. I've been so sick and the antibiotics I need are out of stock. But seriously... enjoy! I'm proud of this. Some great smut here.
> 
> How to get rip-roaring drunk: Take a shot every time you see the word "Daddy."
> 
> And only Sabrina's Daddy can get her to say "fuck." ;p

Sabrina wasn’t at all surprised when her father pulled her aside after their meeting with the council. This would surely lead to another one of their tussles, Sabrina ending up against a wall in the hallway, her legs about Lucifer’s hips, as their mouths met in fervent passion. But instead he took her hand in his and led her through the palace in Pandemonium.

At first she had thought they were going to her chambers, but they passed them, him walking just beside her, taking her further along till they arrived at golden, double doors that had been left open. Looking out them, Sabrina could see grass, flowers, a surprisingly blue sky, but the color so dull and drab in this realm.

“What’s this?” she asked, stopping in surprise as she peered out.

He tugged her on.

“Come.”

Sabrina’s eyes widened with pleased surprise as he pulled her onward, into the garden. It was massive, spanning at least half a football field, and walls of stone rose up on either side, but not enough to close them in, block out the sky.

And she recognized the flowers! Roses, lilies, marigolds, asters, dahlias, poppies, coreopsis, sunflowers… The list went on.

When Sabrina turned her attention from the intricate designs made with the flowers, most in stars and pentagrams and sacred geometry, she looked up and saw her father smiling at her.

“Why?” she asked.

“I thought it best to have a place to remind you of your Earth, and I think it shows power, does it not? It tells of a Queen who has her hand in Earthly matters, who can manipulate the mortals, and our witches up above.”

“But I never ruled on Earth.”

“But you could!” he snapped, voice suddenly heated, ambitions swelling in him. “ _We_ could.”

“But—”

“Your… _pets_ would be kept safe, of that I would assure you.” Sabrina opened her mouth to force out a reply. Before she could speak, the Dark Lord was already moving on, “But no matter. I did not bring you here to speak of conquests.”

He began to walk farther into the garden, and she hurried to keep up with him and his long legs.

“Then why did you bring me here?”

“Is it not enough to simply wish to show my love? Love I hope is growing within you?”

That damn smile again. Sabrina found tension easing from her body. So it wouldn’t all be a constant fight with him, a constant clashing as they sought to become one in their ideals and reign. Or he was doing this to win her over, to charm her, and weaken her will.

Or…

Could it be possible her Dark Lord had a sweet side?

“You seem surprised.”

“I am.”

“It was no trouble, really. This was our training arena. Took it over for this project, and moved the training arena to a more… shadowy spot in Pandemonium. I assure you, our demons have no qualms about this.”

“That’s not what I’m thinking.”

His red robe, always open in the front, showing a hard, perfect male body, swished about his leather-clad legs as he turned.

“Enlighten me, dear one.”

“This isn’t a trick?” she asked. “A manipulation? Coercion?”

“No.”

She stared.

“You think so lowly of me as to believe I’d coerce you?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve done since my birth?”

“Why must love, why must the truth, be coercion?”

Sabrina brushed past him, though she had her hand trail across his lower abdomen as she passed, a casual intimacy.

“Because you’re you.”

He laughed, falling into step beside her as she entered a maze of shrubs with gold, twinkling lights.

“Are you at least charmed?”

She worried her bottom lips between her teeth, and then knelt down and plucked up a white rose from their path.

“I’m still deciding.”

“Well, decide quickly. I find my desires are growing in earnest.”

“Oh, so you took me here to make out with me in the grass?”

He passed her a sly look, pulling her against his side with an arm about her waist.

“And more.”

Sabrina let out a surprised and delighted cry as he suddenly growled and tackled her to the ground. She found she didn’t even care if her black, lace dress got dirty, as he climbed on top of her, strong legs straddling her to keep her in place.

She laughed as he started lightly kissing her just above the low neckline of her bodice, tickling her.

He lifted his head up, green eyes dark and heated.

“That’s an unfamiliar sound from you,” he commented.

“I can make more sounds if you get to work,” she huffed, grabbing her skirts to try and force them up.

She was ready. She had to be. They were there together in that garden, her reign was being threatened, and for once they seemed aligned. It was now or never.

Sabrina was so glad she’d forgone stockings that day, reveling in her growing arousal as he repositioned her legs around him, and knelt, running his hands over her bare skin.

“Will you be good for Daddy?” he asked, kissing up her left leg.

“Only if _you’re_ good,” she snarled.

The Dark Lord grinned. “Just this once.”

He leaned down and Sabrina found his tongue trying to slip into her mouth. She didn’t let him, wanting to see what he would do. Her father half-rested himself on her, now using a hand to feel up her abdomen to her chest. His hand started kneading, and she arched up into him, legs hugging him, trying to pull his hips down to her.

He resisted.

So it seemed they were playing the same game.

He started nibbling, and Sabrina started grinding; both were trying to entice the other to give it up.

And oh, she won! Her Daddy growled, and thrust down against her, erection clothed in leather grinding hard against the softness of her body. She opened her mouth in a moan, and he got his tongue inside.

Sabrina held onto his shoulders, even wrapped her arms about him, trying to lift herself up, sick of her place beneath him. He snarled, slamming her down, biting her top lip now, grabbing and pulling. Sabrina whined, her voice getting louder as he forced his hips against her even more.

Eventually, Sabrina shoved at his chest, imbuing magick into the motion. His face contorted in anger as he was thrown back, lying in the grass, propped up on his elbows. But that melted away as Sabrina got up, gathered her skirts, and divested herself of her panties.

His delicious tongue licked over perfectly pink lips; Sabrina began to wonder if the head of his cock was that same rosy color.

Feeling bold, she settled herself over his face, keeping her skirts held up so she could see what he was doing. Her Daddy moaned, hands instantly grabbing at her ass, mouth setting to work.

Sabrina threw her head back and moaned as well. A growl rose from his chest.

His tongue licked at her clit, both forks rubbing at either side at once, creating such an overwhelming sensation that it left her shuddering.

“Mm- _mm…_ Yes, Daddy!”

Her mouth was open, languid moans falling from ruby red lips, as she began to roll her hips, feeling the bottom half of his face against her. His tongue teased wantonly at her entrance, nose buried against her clit. And oh Satan, he worked her over good.

Sabrina was buzzing and burning with pleasure, and she cried out as she got off.

“ _Fu-uck!_ ” she whined, bending over him as he got his tongue inside her, and his nose rubbed at her sensitive, throbbing clit. Her juices were releasing on him, and his eager mouth made her wetter than ever. Then he grabbed her, pulled her forward, and she cried out as his tongue went somewhere else. _Oh_ , Sabrina had never considered this before. “Daddy?” she questioned.

He laughed against her flesh, and her pelvis throbbed so powerfully it ached as his tongue lapped over her rim in confident strokes.

And oh, she found herself burning, wanting more. So much more.

Her swollen clit was begging for attention, all of her so aroused at what he was doing to her.

“Oh, Daddy, please! Please!”

His mouth went back over to her clit, sucking at it, and her full, pink, glistening lips, hard. Her rim throbbed at the neglect, but her sex was clenching with dizzying want.

It was as if he couldn’t get enough of her. The Dark Lord was ravenous for Sabrina, and he ate her out nice and good till she was coming again.

Dazed, naturally high on a pleasant wash of endorphins that pulsed into ecstasy, Sabrina was easily compliant as he tackled her hard and shoved her back against the ground with its sweet-smelling grass.

Sabrina smiled at the strands of green sticking out from his chestnut curls.

The Dark Lord’s reddened mouth was on hers for a quick moment, letting her taste herself, and then he was rising, undoing his pants to free himself.

Sabrina lifted her legs, squirming, rubbing them together in her want.

“You want Daddy’s cock?” he asked.

Sabrina nodded.

“Use your words,” he commanded, tone sharp, voice low and rough.

“I want your cock, Daddy!”

“And you’re going to be a good, little girl, and let Daddy fuck you?”

As he spoke his hand was running over himself in strong, lustful motions. Oh, Satan, the head was that same nice color of his lips. And his size didn’t scare her. It excited her till she was flushed, sweating, the wetness in between her legs increasing. Just looking at him, the way his gorgeous mouth was open, his bare chest heaving, nipples hard, and his hardened cock was getting worked over, she thought she might climax. The sight and her thoughts alone were doing it for her.

“Daddy…” she gasped, not ready to answer his question. 

She didn’t know. Looking at him, she wanted to fuck him. He wouldn’t like that for a first time. Sabrina just knew it. Oh, but the things he could surely do to her. He knew more about sex than Harvey, or Nick, who she’d only ever been dry-humped by with some confused motions. Caliban couldn’t even stand up to this.

“ _Sabrina,_ ” he snapped. “You’re Daddy’s little girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Oh, yes.”

“And — _mm_ — Daddy wants to fuck his little girl.”

“Fuck me, Daddy.”

Lucifer looked like the cat that got the cream, and he grabbed her. Sabrina squeaked in shock, as his muscular arms maneuvered her in a way so her weight was rested on her upper back, and shoulder blades. There was pressure against her neck as well. In moments, she could already feel the drunken effect of blood rushing down to her head, most of her now up in the air.

Sabrina had to balance herself by laying her arms out straight, hands flat against the ground, and the Dark Lord pushed her legs back, feet going on either side of her shoulders as he closed in on her.

And oh, thank Satan, for all the cheerleading practice or else she wouldn’t’ve been able to do this. But he did a good job at holding her.

The Dark Lord bent his knees, lower half of his body now flush against hers, hard cock pressing at her sex. With one hand he positioned himself, and started to press in.

Sabrina gasped at the stretching, the pressure, the sheer heat of him, the intimacy of having him right up against her. There were stars behind her eyes.

“Daddy knows he’s big, so he’s going to start off easy.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

She whined, toes curling, as he kept pushing, swollen head seeming to take forever before fully breaching her. Sabrina was panting, eyes hot and heavy as she looked up at him.

“Good girl,” he praised softly. His thrusts started, slow and shallow, but she still found each re-entry painful and hard to take, having her grunt. But it wasn’t too much, just teased and hinted at what pleasure she could receive. “There we go. What a good, little girl. _Ah, yes!_ That’s it.”

Even relaxed and ready she was so tight, her walls hugging his massive manhood.

Sabrina’s bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold her voice in, struggled with feeling him in her for the first time, all of it so intense and new.

He pushed in more, sliding with ease.

Sabrina whimpered.

“Oh, please tell me you’re almost in.”

The Dark Lord groaned, pushing. “A quarter of the way there, my darling daughter.”

Sabrina gaped at him, and he bared his teeth at her in a fierce, predatory smile.

“Yes, I’m not known for being small. Alright, Daddy’s got you.” His grip on her tightened, pressure releasing from the part of her body against the ground, and she was flush against him. “There, touch yourself. Relax.”

Sabrina reached up to do as he commanded, finding that he held most of her weight, and didn’t even look like he was straining. She closed her eyes, crying out as she fingered her swollen clit, and it was as if her body started pulling him in with strong contractions, needing him. In a few moments he was thrusting again, his hips moving with more force. When he hit a certain spot in her bliss burst in her, flushing straight to her clit, and up to her stomach. She cried out, and he thrust deeper. The Dark Lord pressed hard, hips flush with her body, heavy balls against her ass.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” she cried.

Her rolled his hips, and she felt him in her, so, so deep, that she was sore. It ached up to her navel, and she grunted as he began rocking in and out of her.

She gave up touching herself, having to hold herself up as she found him hard to withstand. Her fingers clawed at the dirt.

A shuddering breath left Sabrina, and he seemed to inhale it, breath also fluttery. He was fucking her hard, but slow, barely pulling out of her.

“That’s it. That’s it, it’s alright.”

“Daddy…”

“Yes, you’re doing so good.”

Sabrina whined, squeezing her eyes shut, tilting her head to the side. But she forced herself up into him.

This seemed to awaken something in him, and his motions became quick, fluid.

It wasn’t long before he was pivoting fast, hot body undulating beautifully. His mouth was open as he panted.

Sabrina lost herself in him, wanting more, wanting him each time he was gone, and crying out with each re-entry. Testing, she purposefully tightened herself around him, and he just about fell into her, crying out loud and long. It turned into a snarl, and he pounded hard now, gorgeous hips feeling like they would bruise her ass.

Eventually he was moaning in beautiful streams of pleasure that was like music to her ears. And her voice was intertwined with his, just as their bodies were.

He pulled out of her, and lowered himself to the ground, up against her, kissing hard, biting, licking.

Sabrina reached for his face, holding him close. With a large hand, he lifted up her right leg, and then was in her again, the soft flesh of his head catching at her entrance before he fucked into her. Their mouths were open, lips brushing together, tongues lapping, tasting each other.

His scent around her was overwhelming, a pleasant, musky warmth that left her high off of him.

He didn’t reach as deep this way, but they could hold each other, and they did. They were so desperate, it was as if they were trying to bruise.

Her father lifted his head up, neck craning back, face flushed, awash in bliss. Sabrina leaned up and bit his throat, hard, trying to draw blood.

He screamed, and he went at her till it hurt, making her wail against him, teeth finally digging in, drawing blood.

Their fight ended with deep grunts, Lucifer rolling over, so that she was on top. He breathed hard, rough voice leaking out with each exhale. Sabrina sucked at the wounds she’d created, hips rolling gently on him. He grasped her hips, but then was caressing, reaching up her dress, hands gentle with her.

“ _Oh, Sabrina…_ ”

“Mm…”

She kissed his adam’s apple, and made her way up to his pulse point. Curiously, she caressed his chest, palms rubbing over his nipples. He gripped fiercely now, pushing up and up into her. The Dark Lord let out a pleased groan.

Wondering how far she could go with her little exploration, Sabrina pinched and tugged at both his nipples, and he shuddered. He drove up almost as if it was a reflex, natural, something he needed.

“I got you, Daddy. I got you.”

“Oh, yes… Mm, my darling girl. _Fuck._ ”

Sabrina eventually stilled on him, clenching and unclenching around him, kissing him rough now.

He kissed back, and he bit, pulling at her bottom lip till she bled. Her father then licked at it, and pulled back, giving her an apologetic smile, the sweet expression so foreign on his face.

“Sorry. I did say I’d be gentle. I suppose I don’t know how to restrain myself with you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Sabrina couldn’t lie and say the same thing, not even for the moment. Her falseness would ruin it, even though he was the Father of Lies. It wasn’t in her. Not this.

So instead she lifted herself off of him till he pulled out of her with an obscene, wet _pop!_ , and she rubbed her ass against his throbbing cock.

“Turn around, child.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sabrina responded, doing as he said.

“There, now get me in you. Ooh, yes, just like that. Lean forward.”

She did as he said, resting her weight on her elbows, shifting and moaning from how he felt in her. Oh Satan, he was throbbing, twitching. Unholy shit. Her Daddy grabbed her legs roughly.

“Come on, spread those legs. Ah, yes, good, Sabrina.”

She cried out when suddenly there was loud slapping sound, and the cheeks of her ass stung fiercely.

She growled at him, looking back, eyes dark.

“I thought you said you’d go easy!” she snapped.

“Oh, so you can’t handle a little spanking?”

He tapped her playfully, teasing.

Her lips curled in a snarl.

She cried out, falling forward, as he spanked her again, and then he grabbed her hips, going at her hard. With his legs on either side of her torso she felt so small. And she was. And he was huge, a powerful, driving force.

Like this, he spanked her till she was screaming, ass burning, yet missing his merciless hand.

“Fuck me, Daddy! Oh, fuck me!”

She smelled his strong warmth, smelled the leather on his legs, and soft fabric brushed at her hips, fanning out on either side of them. Her skirts might’ve obscured their actions, but knowing and feeling what was going on underneath was enough for her.

Sabrina adored the mess of their clothes and their heated skin, and the wetness of her sex and his saliva.

The Dark Lord went at her till she was coming on his cock, body drawn taut, mouth open in a soundless scream, head pulled back. Her hair was mussed, lips swollen and bloody, cheeks almost as red as her mouth. Her chest heaved, the hard peaks of her nipples showing through the thin fabric of her bodice. And still he fucked her, hips moving with expert precision.

It wasn’t long before he was screaming, holding onto her reddened, bruising ass, and he was throbbing powerfully within her. It was such a new feeling, so intense, and intimate that she was shuddering, voice falling from her lips now. He pushed in deep, hips forced right up against her, pulling her to him, as if he was trying to reach way into her soul, add strength to the Devil’s Mark on, and in, her.

A throaty moan left him, voice loud of enough to contest hers. There was nearly-painful burning heat in her now, so overwhelming she almost started crying. Oh, oh, he was perfect.

The wet burning came in spurts, even as her insides seared with acute ecstasy, threatening some kind of release she wasn’t sure she understood. For now her body didn’t go over that unknown point, and she just grew wetter on him.

After a few gentle thrusts, he pulled out of her, and grabbed her, pulling her up his body. She cried out in surprise, and was faced with his reddened, slowly softening cock. It glistened with her juices.

Unable to help herself, she licked, just as he sucked at her, groaning. The Dark Lord did this until her body relaxed, and she was doing her best to pull away from him, no longer giving him her attentions.

Body trembly and weak now, she repositioned herself, lying on him, their chests pressed together. Sabrina was regretting their clothes at the moment. She herself felt too hot, and she just wanted to be held by him, feeling more of his skin. She traced circles on his chest with her pointer finger.

“So…” he prompted.

Sabrina arched an eyebrow at him.

“Was I to your liking?”

“I don’t know, _Daddy_ , what do you think?”

“I think you’re not as innocent as you look, you little minx.”

“Oh?”

“You have the body of a succubus,” he breathed, coming forward to kiss her, slow, and sloppy.

“Oh, I wonder who’s doing that is.”

The Dark Lord grinned, dirty and sinful.

“I want to give you all of me,” he murmured. “Give you Hell, the Earth. _Everything._ ”

“I—”

He pressed a long finger to her lips.

“Say nothing. For that time is not yet upon us. Now we look towards your punishment.”

Sabrina’s eyes widened, and she tried shoving herself off of him. He pulled her close.

“Not just yet, dear one. No need to fear. You’ll know when it comes. I just couldn’t do it to you until after… _this_. I wanted you to know unholy bliss from my body, to keep you from breaking when the punishment comes. I won’t let all my hard work be for naught.”

“Oh, so wanting me was hard?” she teased, trying to ignore talk of her punishment.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And don't fret, my lovely witches and warlocks! Sabrina's punishment will be coming on the 19th!


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her punishment is here, my fiends and friends! Hopefully it's angsty and hot. It didn't seem hot when I was editing it, but I might be numb to it by now.
> 
> Me giving you this chapter: "You're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be... happy about it."
> 
> And yes, I made the Dark Lord's cum black. You can't tell me the residue that came out of Nick wasn't magical infernal cum. And the Dark Lord being cast aside by the False God and then tainted into a monstrous being? You can't tell me his cum is normal. You can't.
> 
> There's a surprise at the end! Hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> But tbh, it hurts me that Lilith has to be complicit in this.

Sabrina’s body ached, surely from the new things it had done, and what had been done to it. Whatever hard surface she was lying on didn’t seem to help either.

Feeling downright terrible, she tried to drift off again. But she was aware of noises: shuffling, talking, all of it too loud, like a big audience had been assembled.

Then she heard a grand voice, calling out into the open air, “My lords and ladies, fiends and friends, today we witness the punishment of Sabrina Morningstar!”

Sabrina’s eyes opened wide, and she sat up, even as her body screamed in protest.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! No, no, no, no, no!

She was in a courtyard, lying on a raised platform before a makeshift dais. And tens, maybe hundreds, of demons were assembled before her. Looking back revealed her father, glowing in all his naked pride, standing atop the dais, arms spread. Lilith was by his side, face a perfectly blank mask.

Sabrina’s wrists were chained, the chain connected to a pole of wood driven into the ground.

“Any who dare go against me deserve punishment, even your queen and my dearest daughter. Let it be known, that I, the Dark Lord, do not sit back and take even the slightest insult lightly. But your queen did much more than insult me. She dethroned me! _This_ is my rule. Not hers. I am Hell!”

The masses all screamed with ecstasy, “Hail Satan!”

Her father exalted in it.

“Hail Satan!”

Sabrina forced herself up, holding in a pained grunt, and to her horror, mind now wakening even more, she realized she was naked. She wanted to cover herself, but surely everyone had already seen it all as she’d lain there on the stone. Sabrina rushed over to her father, as far as the chains would let her go.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

His eyes spared her a glance, but then he promptly ignored her. There were jeers, and pleased hisses coming from behind her, surely from getting a view of her ass.

Her skin crawled, and she wanted to break down screaming. But before that could happen she glanced at Lilith. The Dark Lord’s previous lover shook her head so slightly it would be imperceptible to anyone who wasn’t looking for it.

“Help,” she mouthed.

Lilith blinked away a tear.

“The punishment for those who wrong me is a slow and painful death, and then torment in the lowest circle of Hell! But I cannot rob you of your queen, of our reign together. So I have something far better in mind for her. From this moment henceforth till I have doled out a fitting, and worthy, punishment, she will not be known as the Lady of Pandemonium, the Maiden of Shadows, and Queen of Hell. Sabrina, I hereby strip you of your titles until I deem you worthy of them once more.”

His decision was thought of as right, surely, because it was met with another “Hail Satan!” that was loud enough to hurt Sabrina’s ears.

He began to descend, Sabrina backing away. She wanted to cry. He’d just taken all her power from her, the power of her titles, her rule… She was helpless.

And how had this happened? How had she gotten there?

The last thing she remembered was eating dinner with her father in his private dining hall, and then being coaxed over into his lap, where he’d had her drink deeply from his cup.

Had he drugged her, with his own cup? Had he drank from it to simply give her the idea she was safe? Certainly no drug could touch him.

“Lilith, help me!” Sabrina screamed as he continued to approach. He was down the steps now, dragging on her chain, hand over hand. She tried to remain still, feet bloodying from her fight.

“The Dark Lord’s wrath must be met with action,” Lilith stated, as if this was something she herself knew intimately. “It is not his place to be seen as weak, for he is not.”

“Daddy?” Sabrina asked in panic. She tripped, was dragged towards him. “Daddy?!”

A snarl made its way onto his face.

“We cannot rule in peace till you have been made an example of.”

She was within reach of his arms now, and he grabbed her, hard. She cried out from his touch, pain that had already been there solidifying.

“I told you we would rule together, that we would burn the Earth. And what did you do? You locked me away in that pathetic warlock of yours, and put my concubine on the throne! And you think that now you’ve taken your place that all will be forgiven? How dare you?! The arrogance you possess, child.”

One of his hands was at her ass, which was bruised from the day before, and he was squeezing roughly. She whimpered against him, a tear threatening to fall as she felt him hard against her stomach.

“Daddy, don’t do this. Dark Lord…”

He caressed her cheek, gaze softening for a mere moment.

“I must.”

The Dark Lord tossed her down to the unforgiving stone, her elbows, left thigh, and hip getting scraped up. She cried out. The masses cheered.

No. No! She wouldn’t take this, wouldn’t let it happen to her.

Sabrina drew power from herself, power he’d given to her, and she felt awe within herself as she rose into the air. The chains refused to break, probably Damascus steel.

The realm about her took on an almost ghost-like complexion, her eyes searing white in her face. Her palms lifted, fire spreading from them.

“You will not touch me!” she roared.

The Dark Lord met her voice with his even more terrifying one, eyes a bright red. She felt his scream down into her soul. His hand reached forward, clawing in her direction, and she cried out, falling to the ground, feeling as if her back had been ripped into.

He knelt and lifted up her chin.

“Feel my Mark on you,” he breathed. He closed his eyes, let out a groan, and it felt like claws dug in anew. She let out a choked wail. “Feel it, child. Not ever again will you defy me.”

“You don’t own me,” she challenged, voice weak.

Their eyes met now. Hers still white, his still red. The tension breathed and crackled, a storm that filled the air.

“Oh, but don’t I? Who is it that had you created? Who is it that was present at your birth? Who is it that gave you _everything?!_ Your beauty, your power, the throne, my love… and now my fury.”

The Dark Lord grabbed her, shoved her up against the wooden pole, and took ahold of her chains, wrapping them about her wrists and the wood so she couldn’t move from her spot.

More cheering. Laughter. It seemed to grow louder as she whined and squirmed. Her power within her faded, giving up the fight, and she breathed heavily, blood rushing in her ears.

The Dark Lord got on his knees behind her, brutal hands taking hold of her hips, thumbs rubbing against her too forcefully. His mouth found the cheeks of her ass, and his teeth bit.

The flashes of pain were startling, acute, even as pleasure seared down to her core. Sabrina cried out, pulled on her restraints, even arched away from him, but still his ravenous mouth found her, and he groaned deeply.

Sabrina lowered her head, trying to hide her face. A tear rolled down her cheek.

No. No, no, no! This wasn’t her. She was a queen, despite what he’d said. She couldn’t cry, she couldn’t be weak.

His mouth bit at her thigh now. Sabrina growled at him, even as she felt her emotional pain receding into herself, being blanketed with numbness, and then a sensual desire. She was burning now, and hurting in the best way. Anger flared through her.

Sabrina twisted her body, and managed to grab his head with her legs, drawing him up in between her thighs. She had to put him where she wanted him. This was a punishment, but Sabrina was going to own it.

She tossed her head back and moaned as he sucked at her, and his tongue found her clit. Her shuddering legs widened. The pounding of Sabrina’s blood was nearly loud enough to block out the audience. The rest she worked on herself, just feeling his mouth, and his soft curls against her thigh.

A hand snaked up her body and took hold of her throat. She writhed, choking, struggling to draw air in, but it was no use.

His action was in clear retaliation of getting his mouth where she’d wanted it.

This was going to be a fight.

Eventually he nipped at her clit, her body twitching from the violent attention. He began to bite a trail up her body, leaving her leaning hard against the pole, wanting to get away from him. Her mouth opened in a soundless cry as he captured one of her nipples with his mouth and worked it between his teeth. She clawed at the hand on her throat, pushed against him with all her will, but it just left her sweaty and straining, and still at his mercy.

The hand that wasn’t slowly cutting off her air supply was being rough with her clit. It wasn’t pleasure, it was pain.

When two of his fingers penetrated her, it was with all disregard to how it might feel. Or, it was with the intent to hurt her.

Sabrina was still sensitive from the day before, and her legs were trying to close.

He got another finger in her.

His mouth went to her other nipple now, pulling till she ached and stung.

Sabrina gasped, hold on him weakening, trembling fingers only able to caress now.

His hand left her throat, only to tangle in her silvery-white locks, pulling hard, making her scalp sting and tears spring to her eyes.

His other hand went at her hard. Too hard. Yet his fingers diligently pressed at where she was most sensitive, setting her ablaze in an aching torrent of lust and pleasure. He grabbed her throat with his teeth, choking her with the action. If she moved she risked losing air again, risked pain, even as he gave it to her.

It was what the Dark Lord desired.

Maybe she wasn’t his queen, even if she’d taken the throne of her own free will.

Maybe she was just… his.

Nothing more, someone in his thrall, wrapped in lace and silk and praised for being a good little girl… only to lead her here, to have her truly be his.

Maybe Sabrina had never had a fighting chance in this.

When she came it was again with that strange, almost bursting, feeling she’d had the day before. And this time it overflowed in her. Juices came from her in a large amount as his fingers worked at her, having her cry with shame, even as she screamed.

The aristocracy of Hell cheered.

Sabrina didn’t look at them.

She just couldn’t.

Eventually, Lucifer stilled his fingers, keeping them buried in her tight, wet heat. He curled them in her, leaving her twitching, shuddering, more spilling from her.

He released her, backing away, and her numb legs couldn’t hold her up anymore. He was pacing, smiling, arms raised.

“See how she falls before me! No one is exempt from my desire. No immunity shall be granted.”

Then, he clapped his hands together, and called upon two demons. Even as she knelt, trying to hold in her sobs, she saw that they came not from the crowd, but a side entrance to the courtyard. They were monstrous, hideous, and between them they carried a cross. It was in the shape of an x, so unlike the structure the Christian Messiah had been crucified on, but still simple and blunt, speaking of suffering. And hanging over the demons’ beefy, leathery arms, were leather straps, more chains, and a collar.

The cross was placed down behind her, Lucifer grinning at it with immense joy. His dark gaze fell on Sabrina.

“Ready her for me,” he commanded.

She protested and fought as she was picked up. She kicked.

Words poured from her mouth, a spell that came to her instinctively and in the blink of an eye. There was a sickening meaty burst from her words, her magick, and she fell to the ground, blood splattering her.

The two demons tasked with putting her on the cross dropped dead, their heads completely obliterated, blown to pieces.

The wave of blood had reached the Dark Lord. He seemed unfazed as he wiped a bit of the crimson mess from one eyelid.

“Sabrina, do I need to imprison you with sigils, or perhaps, relieve you of your powers until it is an appropriate time to return them?”

She had no coherent answer. Just crouched on the ground, looking feral, as she bared her teeth at him and growled.

“No? My threat does not have you quivering with fear? Then perhaps I could gather your mortal pets—”

“No!” she screeched.

“Good, then take your punishment bravely.”

“But I’m a part of you!” she cried desperately. “And do you not love yourself? Do you not love me? Why hurt an extension of who you are?”

The Dark Lord broke out into a dreadfully attractive smile, and chuckled.

“Come now, Sabrina. We all need to enjoy a little masochism now and then. Hurting you is my desire, my pleasure.”

He went over to the bodies of the demons, Sabrina scrambling away from him, but the chain of Damascus steel tugged on her.

After collecting the leather and chains, he grabbed the chain connecting her to the pole with one arm and tore it free of the wood. Then he hauled her up, and she cried out as he dragged her over to the cross. Their bloodied bodies pressed against each other, hers petite, his large and powerful.

“I can bring Harvey down here,” he whispered.

Sabrina stilled, and let him do what he thought he had to.

Everything was a blur as she was secured to the cross. A collar around her neck held her in place, along with leather straps over her wrists and ankles, and her torso. The chains were added almost as an afterthought, perhaps to add to some sick desire of his, or it was more Damascus steel. At least Sabrina knew that, just like him, she couldn’t be trusted.

He beamed at her, his chest heaving with want.

The Dark Lord held out a hand.

“Lilith, if you please.”

Lilith stepped down, drawing items from an inner pocket in her dress.

This was too well-coordinated to not have been planned for some time.

The Mother of Demons refused to look at her as she handed the Dark Lord what he needed.

Needles. They were needles.

Sabrina’s bottom lip quivered, but she stared him down.

But, oh Satan, what was he going to do with them?

Needles wrapped in one hand, but leaving some fingers free, he stepped forward. He drew one out, and then pinched her nipple, pulling on it. Sabrina tensed, trying to pull away from him. Her head slammed back against wood.

A bright flash of pain made itself known to her, and it arced through her body, to her sensitive core. She felt sick, light-headed, hot, clammy. The pain returned, and she screamed.

When Sabrina dared to look down, there were two needles making a cross in her right nipple. Little drops of blood fell. Using the needles, he tugged, and a throaty growl of pain left her.

“Such a pretty little girl,” he commented. “What is it, Sabrina? Can’t take your punishment? Am I too cruel for you?”

“Don’t,” she got out as he readied to do the same thing to her other nipple.

She was blinded by the pain, but in seconds, it was over. She was just left with acute soreness, throbs.

“Cruelty is what you chose when you ascended, when you claimed to be ready to marry Hell. Do you not love it?”

Sabrina spit in the Dark Lord’s face.

He laughed, wiping it off, and then he was grabbing the needles in her.

Lilith still stood off to the side, and Sabrina drew her focus to her.

That earned her a slap in the face that left her cheek red, stinging, and bleeding.

“Lilith knows her place, daughter. No help will come from her.”

Again, he reached out his hand, and a riding crop materialized in Lilith’s palms. Back turned now, refusing to see Sabrina, she handed it to him. 

Lucifer inhaled deeply as he ran the hard leather over her bloodied body, pressing at her tortured nipples with it till she squirmed and cried. And then he drew it down, watching her heave.

A curious tap was applied to her thighs, and she started, expecting more pain than he gave her for the moment.

“Look at this flesh,” he commented. “So pure, so perfect… angelic, and marred by your own doing, covered in blood that you drew yourself. And I am also in that same blood. It joins us, whether you would accept it or not. But _oh_ , this skin…”

In a flash, the Dark Lord drew back the riding crop, and slapped it against her exposed flesh hard, too hard. Fire flashed across her left thigh, her pelvis. Before she could make sense of it, it came again, falling in between her legs, blood rushing to the afflicted area, leaving her wanting.

Her father must have liked the deep cry that left her from it, because he continued, till she was red, swollen, skin so fragile it was ready to bleed from the next fall of the riding crop.

Lucifer passed it off to Lilith, who then returned to her place on the dais. He then felt her over with one hand, spreading around her wetness. He tugged at her nipples with his other, using the needles, alternating.

“You didn’t really wish to dethrone me permanently, did you, darling?”

Sabrina knew what she had to say, and she was so lost in her punishment she only knew what he wanted, forgetting herself: “No, Dark Lord.”

“Do you repent?”

“Yes, Dark Lord.”

“You’re rather lucky wrongdoers are welcome here. I daresay if you pulled such a stunt with _my_ father, that you would be crushed under his foot. But I can be merciful, can’t I?”

She nodded.

“Still, you must know your place. You do know it, do you not?”

“By your side, Dark Lord.”

“And…?” he prompted.

Sabrina searched his green eyes, and she knew what he wanted. His fingers slid through her folds.

“Beneath you.”

“Yes. Are you my unholy servant, my weapon, my sword?”

Sabrina nodded eagerly. “I am, Dark Lord. I am.”

Two of his fingers plunged into her, working her hard, making her groan. He groaned with her, thumb going to stroke over her pleading clit.

“And will you be my queen once all this unpleasantness has passed?”

“Yes, Dark Lord. Anything you wish.”

“Good.”

His mouth met hers in a heated rush of passion, and she blazed where they touched. His tongue, delectable with its wrongness, pressed into her mouth. His mouth was far from gentle with her. When he didn’t taste her with merciless strokes, he was sucking, biting. It seemed long minutes before he pulled back, her lips swollen and bleeding. And still his fingers delved in her.

Their eyes interlocked, burning with desire, as he brought her right to the edge.

The Dark Lord stopped, pulling back from Sabrina, leaving her whimpering.

Ignoring her wordless pleas, he began to undo her restraints. Sabrina pressed herself hard against him, grinding, writhing, as she fell and he caught her.

“ _No,_ ” he growled.

His fearsome, animalistic voice brought her desperate movements to a halt.

Sabrina couldn’t think outside of what he wanted, or outside of the burning throbs he’d left in her. The sensations washed up into her stomach now. They left her weak, compliant.

There was nothing she could do as the Dark Lord brought her to his knees.

His cock was in her face now, and she trembled, a shiver running down her spine. Sabrina was unsure if it was from desire or fear. Perhaps a mix of both.

His hand tangled in her hair, and he pulled her forward, his other hand being used to hold himself steady.

A tear trailing down her cheek, Sabrina opened her mouth, kiss-swollen lips parting for him.

He pushed in, and she shifted with discomfort, squeezing her eyes shut at the taste of hot flesh and salty precum. The Dark Lord pressed his head into her, and there was still that collar wrapped around her throat, connected to a chain of Damascus steel like a leash. He tugged on it. Sabrina gasped at the sensation, and he thrusted.

She had no say in how far he delved, and deep, vibrating groans left his chest as he pivoted his hips till she was gagging and choking.

Sabrina’s insides burned for her Dark Lord, even as he surely bruised her throat with his massive, wanting cock.

Unable to help herself, she brought her hands to him, clawing, trying to push back.

It was no use.

But Sabrina thought perhaps she could fight in another way.

One hand found his heavy balls, and she squeezed till he cried out, legs shuddering before her. She kept squeezing, tried to dig in little divots with her nails.

It only seemed to ignite a hellish flame in him. One hand was at her throat beneath the collar now, gripping hard. Sabrina’s face was wet, with the demons’ blood, her saliva, her tears, and her eyes were watering. It was impossible to see.

With her other hand, she searched by touch, and he stilled, grunting as she pushed a finger into him.

To her surprise, he took it for a few seconds, but forced himself deep into her throat.

Unable to take it any longer, though she was enthralled with his shivering body, Sabrina gave up the fight, and he pulled back, tossing her to the stone.

“You cannot triumph over me,” he breathed, voice heavy and rough.

Sabrina was scrambling up onto her hands and knees, but he got down behind her. A hand pressed at her head, pushing her face down. He forced himself into her, not bothering to take it slow at first like he had yesterday.

“Ah, what a good, little bitch,” he moaned. “You’re a bad girl, Sabrina.”

She cried out as he began to fuck her hard, repeating how bad she’d been. But in moments she was coming on him.

As her body clenched around his, and begged for him, he pulled out of her.

Sabrina whined, but then went silent with fear as the head of his cock pressed at her ass.

“No, _no!_ ” she cried, writhing, trying to get him lower, where he belonged.

“Yes. Bad girls get fucked in all their holes. Don’t they?” he cried, his question directed at the audience Sabrina had forced herself to forget about.

There was a mass assent of yes, and he started pushing in.

It stung, stabbed, but then his deft fingers found her clit, and forced her body to relax for him.

The Dark Lord started slowly sliding in, Sabrina’s voice leaving her in guttural moans. But then she was grinding her teeth, biting down hard at the pain of his entrance into her tight body.

A thick strip of leather floated through the air to his waiting hand, and he stopped pleasuring her clit to force it into her mouth.

He leaned over, breathing into her ear, “Bite down on this.”

Tears sprung into her eyes, the taste of warm leather flooding her mouth, as she bit down and he sheathed himself without mercy. His balls pressed against her core. And he took to her with a fury, great stabs of pain leaving one of her legs twitching immensely. He pulled her tight against him, body slick with blood, and hers slick with the same, along with sweat.

The Dark Lord’s nose went to her neck, inhaling deeply, before beginning to work marks into her skin.

He fucked her brutally, uncaring about her pleasure. Three fingers forced their way into her entrance, and then a fourth. Sabrina was spread open by him, stretched, till her father was all she knew.

And then he no longer held her. It was so he could spank her. The leather fell from Sabrina’s mouth as she parted her lips in a fierce, high-pitched cry.

She tried to drag herself away from him.

Lucifer placed his body over hers, arms going out, penning her in.

Pounding, pounding, pounding…

In and out, in and out, in and—

He slipped out of her, her insides aching and screaming, but alight with bliss.

The Dark Lord repositioned himself, driving into her silky, wet heat. His cock was hot, twitching and throbbing. And her body accepted him, even as his pounding seared pleasure and agony up into her stomach.

“Never again,” he roared, as their skin slapped together, and her wetness squelched. “Never again will you wrong me!”

He pushed hard, body undulating, heaving, a fierce cry leaving him, and then Sabrina felt the powerful, burning spurts of him cumming in her.

Silently, she wished this would lead her closer to her goal.

But even as she did so she prayed to him, prayed for mercy as he brought her to her own spasmodic end.

The Dark Lord, her father, her king, had none.

His hands held her, pressing bruises into her now, and he pounded into swollen flesh, thrusts hard, deep, but slow and impossibly deliberate.

Then he pulled out, even as he still came, dirtying her with his searing hot seed. It burned her skin upon touching her, but then it quickly began to cool. It looked much like the residue that had left Nick’s body.

Sabrina lay, limp, exhausted, defeated, as he rolled her over, spread her legs, and slapped at her screaming pussy. The Dark Lord ripped the needles through her, causing her back to arch, as they were freed from her nipples. Her breasts then fell prey to his brutal hand.

“Never! Again!” he screamed.

Sabrina screamed with him.

Then, thankfully, his brutality ceased, and he groped and caressed. Sabrina looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. Her father seemed to be glowing with infernal light, or perhaps, she was delirious from exhaustion, pain, and pleasure, her body brought to its limit.

His hand dipped into the cum on her, and then his fingers were forced into her mouth.

“Taste your punishment,” he breathed. “Take it into you.”

She sucked dutifully.

“Yes, like that.”

His other hand stroked through her hair.

“Daddy forgives you.”

Sabrina moaned, licked at his fingers, and when he pulled them free of her, she nodded, understanding.

It was over.

The Dark Lord rose, pulling her to her feet. His warm hands fell upon her shoulders, and his eyes seared red. His voice was filled with the darkness of ages as he declared, “Sabrina Morningstar, I return to you your titles.”

He turned her to the crowd. “All bow before your Lady of Pandemonium, your Maiden of Shadows, your _Queen! Of Hell!_ ”

The mass of demons fell to their knees before her, even as she struggled to remain upright, all of her craving a hot bath and a warm bed. She’d been fucked completely senseless.

To her surprise, Lucifer took to his knees as well. He held her hand with both of his.

She looked on him with wide eyes, turning to him.

“Sabrina Morningstar, daughter, my queen, would you do me the most unholy dishonor of becoming my bride?”

His head tilted up, green eyes pleading, yet commanding, meeting her shocked ones.

That was when Sabrina fainted, the cheering of the crowd the last thing she heard, and her father’s strong arms around her the last thing she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've gotten kinkier, but I didn't think he wanted to break her entirely. Plus, don't think they have vibrators in Hell. It's okay, we can just borrow Chance Perdomo's vibrating massage gun that he used on Kiernan (just her legs, but she was still super cute).
> 
> See you next Wednesday, the 26th, my dark Morningspell coven!
> 
> Oh, and fun fact, I am actually trying to be realistic with the sex. You actually can uh... do anal dry, I just do _not_ recommend it for a first time, 'cause, uh... yeah... There are some other realistic, dirty fun facts in here, but I don't want to get too NSFW in my notes and point them all out. If you know them you know them, if you don't... well, surprise?
> 
> Another thing: If it seems like I'm not focusing on Hell on a grander scale, or others outside of Sabrina and the Dark Lord, it's just because it's not for this story. What I'm trying to focus on doesn't really have the scope for that. Anyway, love y'all!


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no Dark Lord in this chapter. But he will be in the next one, and he's not going to like it at all. *evil laughter grows quieter as I descend into Hell*
> 
> Anyway, I found a canonical explanation for the Dark Lord's discrepancies from Satanism (thank god, I had a feeling I was writing him in character, at least, I hoped). Lilith said this about his teachings, "The Dark Lord wants us to serve Him, so He kept the truth hidden from us." (2x09 "Chapter Twenty: The Mephisto Waltz")

Feminine hands ran over Sabrina’s wounds, taking away the pain, healing the damage.

“Auntie…” she murmured, tilting her head to the side, but keeping her eyes closed.

She just wanted to stay in bed forever.

“No, Sabrina,” a familiar voice answered. She cracked her eyes open and saw that Lilith was tending to her. “It’s just me.”

“Did he order you to fix me up?” Sabrina asked, thinking of the rough sex she and the Dark Lord had had earlier in startling flashes. Skin, burning, screaming, tears...

“He would have eventually, but I asked him to let me see you. Our Dark Lord obliged. I am sorry, Sabrina. I… envied you, wanted the crown. I still do believe it belongs on my head rather than your own, but I have been on the other side of his rage before. It is not something all of our self completely survives.”

Sabrina frowned, shaking her head, confused. “But it’s done.”

“And perhaps you do not yet understand what has happened. I’ve learned that the mind has ways of protecting itself. It is powerful, even against such evil. But you must learn what was done.”

“That wasn’t evil,” Sabrina argued, though something about her felt hurt and confused. “That was justice.”

“To him, maybe, but you did a good thing when you dethroned him. And now that you’ve ascended to be by his side, perhaps it’s time to show him he’s tied to a leash, the other end in your hand.”

“Is it?”

“As women, we can only try, but I believe you have a grip, and the leash must be kept short.”

“Is that why you’re going to have his baby?” Sabrina asked, thinking she understood why Lilith had done it.

She blinked, emotion showing in her bright blue eyes.

“Yes.”

“Is fighting all any of us will ever do?” Sabrina asked softly, terrified, searching for an answer.

“I pray it won’t be. I feel as if I’ve been fighting you since you were made my charge. I know it’s a necessity on my part, but I regret it. Women shouldn’t have to fight each other under a man’s rule.”

“And my father?”

“He was good once, beautiful, angelic. You brought him back to that form, and… maybe in time, with your love, he will return to such a being once more.”

“I don’t know if I love him.”

“We all must, for it is what he desires.” She paused, thoughtful, and then went on, “It’s a funny thing that a being so fiercely loved by many has none to give to others. He only keeps it for himself.” 

“I don’t believe that.” Lilith opened her mouth to argue, but Sabrina added, “I know how selfish he is, how he loves to have his ego stroked. But there are more to men than just what they take, and what they hate.”

“You truly believe that.”

“I have to. He may try to make me into what he desires, but I will make him into what I desire.”

“Brave, foolish girl. Do you not know what he’s done to you?”

“I…”

Sabrina closed her mouth, realizing she didn’t. She remembered fear, pain, but she and her father were both rulers, surely equal now that her punishment had passed. Glancing down at her left hand, she saw it was at least thankfully missing a ring.

So the Dark Lord still awaited her word on that… issue.

Lilith started helping her sit up, but Sabrina was no longer as weak and felt considerably less pain. She was able to mostly succeed on her own. “Now come. I have had a bath drawn for you.”

While she bathed, Sabrina found that the urge to speak had been taken from her. At least, not with any of the great, powerful statements that would have once passed her lips. Perhaps what she’d said earlier about molding and shaping her father had just been a flicker of what had been.

But still, she had to hope. Surely it was in there somewhere, amongst all the emptiness.

“Are you familiar with the method of Kintsukuroi?” Lilith asked Sabrina as she massaged her scalp, lathering the rose-scented shampoo into her hair.

“No.”

“It’s a form of Japanese pottery.” Sabrina had the urge to frown, but she lay against the marble of the tub, lost and expressionless, even at the beginning of this confusing explanation. How did any of it relate? “The potters, they repair their broken work when it’s been shattered, rended to pieces. The lacquer they use to mold the pieces back together is mixed with powdered gold. And when what was broken is repaired, the bowl shines, not new, but its damage filled in with beauty.” Sabrina found herself crying as she listened, and Lilith placed her hands on her shoulders. “What was done is not forgotten or erased, but rather, accentuated.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Lilith repositioned herself so that she was before Sabrina. The demoness lightly placed a hand under her chin, directing her face to look upon hers. Sabrina saw not just steel there, but gold. She herself cried, from damage she didn’t yet understand bleeding like an open wound.

“Let your pain heal into scars,” she instructed, “and fill in your scars with gold.”

“Why must I?” Sabrina asked, all of it seeming so hard, like gazing up at the sky from the bottom of an abyss, no tools or light to help her ascent.

Lilith went back to washing her.

“Because men like to see us weak, but we are not.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Utter foolishness. You’re so headstrong and bold and confident that you’re infuriating. It’s a wonder I haven’t killed you already. You have no idea how annoying unrivaled strength can be.”

Sabrina smiled at Lilith, wanting to repay the compliment, “Perhaps I do.”

“Stop it. We are not allies, not even now.”

“Why can’t we be?”

“Because my actions are threatening your rule.”

Sabrina kept quiet about her ideas to fix that. Though, she quailed before the mere thought of her plans now.

What had the Dark Lord done to her? It should be obvious. There was a word digging through to the surface in the depths of Sabrina’s mind, but she buried it under the debris of her pained, confused emotions.

“But for now, while _you_ are ruling, you must show your people that you are strong, unaffected by what was done to you.”

“But I was.”

“They need not know that. You must call together an audience in the throne room, and you will show them you are their queen. Any and all who question you should be made to pay the price.”

“And the Dark Lord?”

“His time under your whip will come. It must.”

The conversation ended there for now, and Sabrina felt pitiful, like a small child as Lilith dried her, and then helped her dress. Sabrina was in a gown of pure white, something she hadn’t expected they’d have down in Hell, but the amount of skin it showed was mortifying. Most of the dress itself was lace, and there was a top part of the bodice, but then it was cut in at her stomach, a small bit of fabric flaring down and out into the skirt. Her shoulders and arms were bare, as was most of her back. What wasn’t bare just about was. Under the dress Sabrina was only covered in matching silk undergarments meant for public display.

Lilith brushed the silver-white waves of Sabrina’s hair as she sat in front of her vanity. Sabrina looked upon herself, seeing nothing inside her eyes. Once that beauty ritual was finished the demoness even did her makeup. Despite the brightness of the dress, her makeup was bold, her lips cherry red, eyes a darker red that went up into black near her brows. Her cheeks were pink, and she looked healthy. Not pale and scared and confused.

“There,” she told her. “A queen, unruined, unashamed.”

Sabrina was helpless as Lilith laid down the makeup brush she had just been using.

Sabrina was facing her now, and Lilith got down on her knees, trying to be level with her. For some reason, Sabrina had the odd urge to collapse into her arms, pretend she was Ms. Wardwell, seek out some form of comfort that might’ve once been given to her. Her biceps were gripped tightly.

“Now, Sabrina, there is one crucial thing you must understand. You were raped.”

Sabrina’s eyes went wide, a frown on her face. She was about to object, but Lilith shook her slightly.

“It is not something I’m unfamiliar with, and we can only pray that you will not face such torture again.” 

Sabrina’s expression was turning into a pout now, and tears were building up in her eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“You will. _You_ are Sabrina Morningstar, _Queen of Hell_ , and you are a _woman_. Women are powerful enough to shape the very fabric of this universe. It lives in all of us, as it lives in you. You are celestial. _You are you_.”

“But what if that’s not enough?”

“I’ve never met a woman who wasn’t enough.”

“Lilith, I…” 

Sabrina broke down, a sob escaping her mouth, and then another, and before she knew it she couldn’t breathe. Her face was wet with a seemingly unending stream of tears. A darkness, a black, oily rot, squirmed in her abdomen, writhing and stroking. She shuddered, an ache in her chest coming to life. It felt like a hammer and chisel had been taken to the inside of her ribs, prying for her heart inside. And its prying was not fruitless.

There was suddenly something hard against her knees, the floor, and then her hands soon followed. Not knowing what was happening, but feeling vulnerable, in pain, she shoved whoever was with her aside, crawling her way over to her desk, where she huddled under it, gripping one of the legs.

“No, no!” she cried. “No! He didn’t! I’m not— I’m not— I’m not— No!”

There was a person by her now, but Sabrina was struggling to focus, to understand where she was, what was happening.

She was in the courtyard, leather in her mouth, chains binding her.

Her wrists chafed at it, and she rubbed them fiercely, trying to get the touch of the Damascus steel off of her. Her sobs had spit coming from her mouth, as if her body was trying to clear the taste of leather that permeated it.

And then the taste becoming something else.

Sabrina’s head swirled, her body hot and cold, and her stomach churned.

_No, no. Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up._

Luckily she didn’t.

“Sabrina.”

She went as far back under the desk as she could, crying fiercely.

“Sabrina.”

Lilith. It was Lilith.

Her insides hurt as she looked at her, even though she’d been healed, even though her body had… liked it.

Sabrina had liked it.

Oh _Satan_.

She found herself praying, praying to him, praying for help, for _anything_. There wasn’t any other power she could pray to, that she believed in. But she didn’t believe in him. Monsters didn’t deserve faith.

Sabrina was slowly coming to her senses, and she could see that Lilith was slowly crawling towards her. Sabrina shuddered back. Lilith just held up a hand, a placating gesture.

“I know how you feel, Sabrina. I know how it eats at you, how it consumes you. I know of the darkness. But it won’t destroy you. You will survive.”

Sabrina cried, “I don’t want— don’t want to.”

“But you will.”

Lilith came closer, Sabrina’s body tense as she watched her approach.

“He— He—”

“I know. I know.”

She placed her face against the leg of the desk, trying to hide herself. She found herself shaking her head, denying.

But denying what?

She knew.

She _knew_.

“Sabrina, you are _strong_. You _must_ face your people. Show them _who_ and _what_ you are. Not a hurt girl, but a woman, ever ready to fight, to defend, to demand recompense for even the smallest slights.”

“I’m not that woman.”

“Yes, you are.” There was a long pause as Sabrina continued to cry. It seemed as if no tears were coming now, but her body was just heaving, chest aching. Oh, she was so dizzy, everything around her pulsing and swirling in mercurial vibrance. “I know,” Lilith soothed. “I know. Now come, it’s alright. It’s alright. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“But he _did!_ ”

“Yes. And now you must face it.”

Sabrina quailed, shaking her head.

“Come. Come. It’s alright.”

Lilith was closer now, reaching out to her, and Sabrina found herself not wanting to pull back as she had a minute or so before. But she didn’t move towards her. She couldn’t.

Slowly, Lilith took one of Sabrina’s hands, gently prying it off the leg of her desk.

“There. See, you can do this. Now come on. You won’t be hurt.”

Shaking, Sabrina let Lilith pull on her hand, taking her out from under the desk.

But there was no hug or physical sign of affection once Sabrina was out, on her knees, save for a squeeze of her hands.

Lilith wiped Sabrina’s face, and it came away red and black with makeup. It looked like Sabrina’s ruin.

But then Lilith waved her hand, and the symbolic decay was gone. Sabrina knew she was beautiful once more, no longer a picture of the mess the Dark Lord had made her.

Lilith helped her to her feet, holding her hands. Her fingers rubbed against her knuckles, not motherly, but understanding. Taking the throne for herself was clearly not on her mind at the moment. Just pain. Pain they shared.

“Yes, he is an abuser, a monster, a foul villain. He is the Devil. But you are the Devil’s queen. Show them — show _him_ — that queens do not crumble. And if they dare defy you, they will be met with your infernal wrath.”

Lilith dragged her closer to the door now, and Sabrina hesitated, not ready to leave her chambers. She wasn’t safe there. She couldn’t be safe anywhere. But at least in there there was no one to gaze upon her, watch and see if she would fall and break.

In the throne room — for that was surely where she was headed now — they might all see.

Lilith reminded her in a strong, clear voice, “Fill in your scars with gold.” Her eyes widened devilishly, a mischievous smile on her face, as she continued, “And show them the meaning of _Hell_.”

Sabrina let Lilith lead her to the throne room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all on the 4th!


	7. VII

The throne room of Hell was stifling. Heat pressed in on Sabrina, and it stole her breath, tried to redden her skin and slicken it with sweat, show her as what she was: weak.

The aristocracy of Hell had already been convened. Lucifer stood by the throne, going along with it for now, but Sabrina knew that would change when he knew her plans for him. Lilith had whispered ideas to her on the way over, leading her by the hand. But now Sabrina walked in front.

Oh Satan, how she wanted to fall at the sight of him, and fall at the sight of the demons who had witnessed her shame.

There they were, all of them, _knowing_.

It was too much, it was _too much!_

Lilith put a hand to the small of Sabrina’s back, the pressure barely felt, giving the idea that the motion was slight, barely perceptible.

On shaking legs, Sabrina walked forward down the aisle, up to the throne.

Lucifer had a smug look on his ridiculously handsome face, green eyes all too pleased. He thought he’d won. He thought she was his.

_Well, not today, Satan,_ she thought, just to herself, making sure to not pray to him. He wouldn’t know what was coming for him until it was too late.

Sabrina took her place beside him, shivering from how close he was, stomach roiling with nausea. But there was heat there as well, arousal.

Oh Dark Lord, that was bad. Very, very bad. She couldn’t have her body reacting like this. It was trying to take over, making it so hard for her to think, but she had to keep her mind about her, even though inside she was a scared little girl all alone in the dark crying out for her parents.

She’d never had true parents, not by blood, until Lucifer had come along. But she’d had the aunties, and that had been enough.

But now she was on her own, facing up against her father, against what evil he’d done to her.

The aristocracy milled about a bit, seemingly sensing the King and Queen weren’t yet quite ready.

Lucifer leaned down and whispered, “Sabrina, what is this about? Why have you called on my nobles?”

“Actually, I was the one who did, Dark Lord,” Lilith said, head bowed in deference, and she spread her skirts and bent her knees in a slight curtsy.

“Lilith…” he said, voice a sharp bite, a warning.

“I did so for Sabrina. She has matters to announce.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up, and he took her left hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her ring finger. Sabrina just stared at him and wished she could stab him in the throat.

“That’s splendid,” he commented. “Then let us begin.”

Sabrina called the aristocracy to attention, and when they silenced she could feel Lucifer beaming down at her. His sheer confidence and desire and idea that he had won pressed in against her and caressed her skin.

Sabrina steeled herself, tensed her body. She would not shake, not in front of them.

Her wounds still bled in her heart, in her mind. But somewhere, she was searching for gold to use. She must have it somewhere.

And if not, then she would fall.

“Lords and Ladies of Hell,” Sabrina addressed, voice loud and clear even though inside she just wanted to whimper and wail. “We gather you forth today as witnesses. Witnesses to a deed that must be done. And as proof. You saw my punishment.” There were sniggers, and Sabrina shot a sharp look at them. “But it has not defeated me.” Lucifer shifted at her side, grip on her hand tightening. Her heart crawled up into her throat, but she pushed her fear of him underneath hurt and trickling blood from her soul. “Now, as you can see, I stand strong. Are there any who dare contest me?” 

The sniggers turned into outright laughter, and it wasn’t without Sabrina’s notice that Beelzebub, one of the Plague Kings was one of the loudest.

“Beelzebub,” Sabrina said, voice strong. “Step forward.”

There was a leer on his ugly face. Lucifer’s nails dug into her palm, but she let the pain harden her face into a sneer of displeasure. The Plague Kings had caused trouble before, and despite their high titles, she didn’t give a damn. It didn’t make them free of punishment. They all had to see that titles couldn’t protect them. After all, hers hadn’t protected her.

He gave a bow, but barely, and he kept his dark, glittering eyes on her the whole time.

“You question my rule?” she asked.

Beelzebub turned back to the other aristocracy, seeming amused, judging them, and then he responded in a rasping voice, “Why let ourselves be ruled by a queen who is weak?”

“Am I weak?” she questioned, staring him down hard, tilting her chin up imperiously at him.

He started laughing.

“That’s settled then,” Sabrina said.

She forcefully pulled her hand from Lucifer’s, and then she brought one hand into a fist, smacking it flat against the palm of her other hand in front of her, arms upright. It was the beginning of the motion for banishing, but there would be no banishing here. Not when they were in her realm, and not even if they were on Earth would she do such a thing. It was not punishment.

This would be.

“Beelzebub, you are sentenced to execution.”

Before Lucifer could rage beside her, she twisted her fist sharply, and then pulled it from her palm. In a flash, with the use of her magick and powers from being the Herald of Hell which had all been restored, Beelzebub’s head blew off of his neck, and his body was next, ripping right down the middle.

Gore splashed some of the aristocracy, and their angered murmuring turned into gasps of surprise.

Lucifer grabbed her arm sharply, and Sabrina stared him down, snarling.

“You will not touch me,” she declared.

“ _Sabrina_.”

She pulled herself away from him, and there wasn’t much he could do in front of his court.

“Who else questions me?” she demanded, voice loud. “Who else?”

They hadn’t all been cowed by this display of her anger. One demon stepped forward saying, “You can’t kill all who disagree with you.”

Sabrina noticed her title wasn’t used.

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh, can’t I?”

She remembered the demon’s name from being introduced to them after her coronation, and she had studied them in the demonomicon. This was Astaroth. His form was beautiful, yet there was a danger that lurked beneath, like a sleeping dragon or a viper waiting to strike. He was a duke. Sabrina inwardly shrugged as she contemplated him. Hell had plenty of dukes.

“Astaroth, you are sentenced to execution.”

Sabrina repeated the motions she had done with Beelzebub, and Astaroth was burst and torn apart.

“Anyone else?!” Sabrina shouted.

Lucifer grabbed her arm, pressing bruises. “Enough of this!”

“I’m not quite finished,” she snarled. “ _Who. Else?!_ ”

The aristocracy didn’t budge, seemingly afraid of the battle going on between their two rulers.

Sabrina tilted her head, letting a small pleased smile make its way onto her face, though inside she was cold and quivering with fear.

“Good.”

Sabrina turned to the Dark Lord now, and he seemed seconds away from battling her into submission. His gaze burned, and Sabrina imagined her hair was aflame, and the tongues had begun to eat her face. “Dark Lord…” Sabrina paused, letting his emotions get high so that when he fell the descent that would lead to him hitting the ground would be devastating. “We hereby sentence you to fifty lashes with a whip of my choosing.”

His chiseled, beautiful features contorted into a horrifying visage of wrath.

“ _How dare—_ ”

Sabrina noticed that the audience before her wasn’t murmuring now. They were in tense silence.

Sabrina called forth two demons, and they came forward reluctantly, heads bowed, eyes down.

“Erect a whipping post,” she ordered, “and restrain Lucifer Morningstar. Lilith,” Sabrina said, “what whip do you say causes the most suffering?”

“I do believe, your majesty, that a nine-tail whip braided with barbed wire shall do nicely.”

“Excellent. Summon one for me.”

Lucifer tried to tackle her to the floor, eyes red, but Sabrina held up her fist, clenching her fingers tightly. She was pushed back from the force of holding him still, even with her magick, her body much smaller than his.

“I have paid for my crimes,” she told him. “And you will do the same. Are you a coward?”

“Sabrina, this is _my rule_ ,” he growled, even as he struggled against her, his power pounding and clashing, and nearly cutting at her.

She still kept him steady.

The demons were doing as she requested, and Sabrina outstretched her other hand, sensing Lilith coming forward. The Mother of Demons placed a nine-tail whip in her hand, and as promised, it was braided with barbed wire, to make the lashes cut extra deep.

“I was crowned Queen of Hell, to sit on the throne, to rule over the demon hordes. I am the Lady of Pandemonium, and Maiden of Shadows. It is _our_ rule. And you threatened that. You will face your punishment as I have faced mine. Otherwise, we have a fearful coward and a lawbreaker on the throne.”

“Hurting you is not against the law.”

“Well it is now.” Sabrina twisted her head, facing the crowd. “Lords, Ladies, we hereby decree that if any harm be done to a member of the royal family then the offender will be met with a punishment of fifty lashes by mine own hand. This is law.”

“How dare you defy me!”

“No, I dare not. There is no law that restricts my power.”

Sabrina hadn’t wanted to be this kind of queen, the dictator, but it had to be done.

With the whipping post erected before the throne now, Lucifer actually relented, letting himself be brought over to it. It seemed as if Sabrina had trapped him with a verbal game, with the various laws of their rule. She smiled, even while inside part of her felt like it was dying.

Gold.

She had to find that gold for herself, maybe even fill in her wounds with it, not just use it to fix her scars.

Sabrina carefully stroked the whip, avoiding the barbs, as she descended to where Lucifer had been restrained. He was breathing heavy.

“You win today, daughter.”

“Yes, I do. And every day thereafter.” She thought the last sentence was a lie, but she had to show her strength.

“Strip him,” she ordered.

He cried out fiercely as his robe was cut into and sliced away from him, and then Sabrina waved her hand, shooing the demons back. She circled him, heels clicking on the stone floor. Her dress swished about her, and she saw the Dark Lord eyeing all her skin. It still mortified Sabrina that so much was visible.

But maybe it was to show she had no injuries, and to show that she wasn’t afraid.

What a lie.

But queens had to lie.

Finally, she was behind him, and she caressed him with the whip. He shuddered, a slight moan leaving him. That was enough to repulse Sabrina, but that disgust flared into anger, and she drew her hand back.

_Crack!_

The whip fell, his back arched, wrists straining at the Damascus steel. A bloody stripe ran down his impressive, muscular back, almost horizontal. The top of the line ended at the scar from his right wing being torn. He was panting, shivering.

Sabrina smiled.

She hit him again.

A fierce scream left him, lightning striking, the torches in the hall dimming with his might, but Sabrina screamed back, hitting him again.

Three.

He bled, and she wanted that blood. He’d hurt her, violated her, made it be known that she was weak.

Sabrina wasn’t weak. She wouldn’t be, she couldn’t!

What was she if she was weak?

Just his little pet?

That’s probably what he thought, the smug, narcissistic, repugnant bastard.

_Fuck you, Father,_ Sabrina thought, even though she wasn’t usually one for swearing. _Fuck_ you _._

This was enough to bring out the worst of her.

And it did. With each lash that fell she screamed with her father, and tears started streaking her face. Perhaps they were from anger; she didn’t know. He was still large in his form, but seemed so small restrained to the whipping post, back sliced open in tens of places. Blood soaked his leather pants, pooled on the floor about him. His head hung forward, body limp and exhausted.

Sabrina wasn’t done.

_The Dark Lord tossed her down to the unforgiving stone, her elbows, left thigh, and hip getting scraped up. She cried out. The masses cheered._

The whip fell.

_“Feel my Mark on you,” he breathed._

Again. Lightning flashed once more, thunder booming, and he screamed, voice filled with the ages.

“You don’t own me,” Sabrina asserted.

_A hand snaked up her body and took hold of her throat._

“I am Sabrina Morningstar!”

_“See how she falls before me! No one is exempt from my desire. No immunity shall be granted.”_

“No one is exempt from my wrath. No immunity shall be granted!”

The whip fell, his back arched. Blood splattered onto Sabrina’s dress, her pale skin. It was hot, like metal put through a forge.

Gold.

_A collar around her neck held her in place, along with leather straps over her wrists and ankles, and her torso._

_Crack!_

_A bright flash of pain made itself known to her, and it arced through her body, to her sensitive core._

She felt sick, light-headed, hot, clammy.

The whip fell. Blood splashed on white lace and ivory skin.

_In a flash, the Dark Lord drew back the riding crop, and slapped it against her exposed flesh hard, too hard._

Sabrina drew back the whip, and lashed it against his exposed flesh hard, too hard. A feral cry left her. Or maybe it was unholy, infernal.

It was the wrath of the Queen of Hell.

_He pushed in, and she shifted with discomfort, squeezing her eyes shut at the taste of hot flesh and salty precum. The Dark Lord pressed his head into her, and there was still that collar wrapped around her throat, connected to a chain of Damascus steel like a leash. He tugged on it. Sabrina gasped at the sensation, and he thrusted._

Sabrina was breathless, skin shining with a light sheen of sweat from her exertion. She made sure the whip fell again.

_“You cannot triumph over me,” he breathed, voice heavy and rough._

“You cannot triumph over me!”

_Crack!_

_A hand pressed at her head, pushing her face down. He forced himself into her…_

Sabrina let the whip fall once more, leather straps tearing open already ruined flesh, barbed wire digging in deep, reaching muscle.

Breathing hard, feeling as though she had to pause, she came forward, and pressed her hand hard against the back of his head, making sure he was pressed up against the wood. Sabrina forced her pain on him, the whip coming around to trail down the front of his body.

“Sabrina, this is madness.”

She ignored him, and quietly, darkly, copied his words from her ruin, “What a good, little bitch.”

Sabrina let the whip fall to the floor for now. She thought she was at forty lashes. It had been hard to keep count with memories overwhelming her, but a nod from Lilith let her know that the Dark Lord’s handmaiden was keeping count.

Sabrina knelt behind him, ran her hands delicately over his torn flesh, making him arch forward and growl.

Feeling powerful being behind him, against him, Sabrina draped herself over him, and she bit his ear. He groaned, leaning into the sensation. And that was when she bit till blood filled her mouth.

Blood wasn’t something she’d been eager to taste before, but she hungered for his, and she was insatiable.

She drew back, licking her lips, and then, to her own surprise, started kissing his back, making him writhe.

“Do you like that, Daddy?”

He groaned.

Yes, _yes_. He knew punishment, was learning the ways of pain, and at Sabrina’s doing. After biting down on one of his scars, which surely caused his eyes to sear red, she pulled back, retrieving the whip once more.

_It stung, stabbed, but then his deft fingers found her clit, and forced her body to relax for him._

_The Dark Lord started slowly sliding in, Sabrina’s voice leaving her in guttural moans. But then she was grinding her teeth, biting down hard at the pain of his entrance into her tight body._

Sabrina’s body quivered from the pain — both physical and mental — of the memories. Memories so fresh that they bled and pooled out, coating her insides like a bitter, burning red wine.

Her hand fell again, the whip as merciless as she, perhaps even more so in its objectivity, its innate purpose to hurt.

_Tears sprung into her eyes, the taste of warm leather flooding her mouth, as she bit down and he sheathed himself without mercy._

The taste of leather overwhelmed Sabrina’s mouth, and inside, deep inside, she felt like she was getting torn apart.

The whip fell once more, to tear him apart.

_Pounding, pounding, pounding…_

_Crack!_

“ _Agh!_ ”

_Crack!_

“ _Stop this!_ ”

_Crack!_

“ _SABRINA!_ ”

“Never again!” she screamed, insides burning, heart on fire. “Never again will you wrong me!”

_Sabrina lay, limp, exhausted, defeated, as he rolled her over, spread her legs, and slapped at her screaming pussy. The Dark Lord ripped the needles through her, causing her back to arch, as they were freed from her nipples. Her breasts then fell prey to his brutal hand._

“Never!”

The whip fell.

“Again!”

Another lash, this one tearing at the muscles in his left shoulder, and down to his side. Exposed flesh was raw and red.

Sabrina needed this, needed him, his pain, so badly that she was high, blinded by it. The aristocracy no longer existed. Lilith was gone.

It was just them.

There weren’t words for his evil, for how it had effected her.

That’s what the whip was for.

Sabrina got to fifty lashes, and found herself moaning in immense delight at her work. The Dark Lord was shuddering, and it might’ve been her imagination, but it seemed as if his shoulders were shaking in weak sobs.

His voice met her ears.

Yes, he was crying.

Sabrina beckoned forth Lilith, and handed her the bloodied whip. It didn’t escape her notice that the demoness was eagerly feeling the straps, touching his blood. Lilith grinned at her, eyes widening for a second with pleasure.

Sabrina couldn’t smile.

This wasn’t a time for it.

It was a time for her and the Dark Lord’s shared agonies.

She went to him, and rubbed her hand through the wounds on his back, holding back a grimace at the gruesome, wet, uneven feel of his rended flesh.

With her hand absolutely drenched with his blood, she brought it to his mouth, forcing her fingers past his lips. He tried to bite, but she grabbed his jaw, using her magick to make sure she’d bruise him and he couldn’t turn his head away.

“Taste your punishment,” she breathed. “Take it into you.”

Long seconds dripping with heavy tension passed, but to her surprise, his mouth slowly opened. Sabrina forced her fingers inside, and he sucked, licked, and held back his voice as much as he could. Maybe the aristocracy didn’t hear the soft, defeated moans leaving him, but Sabrina did.

It was all for her.

Mocking him, mimicking some of what he’d done to her if only with false affection, she removed her hand from his jaw and caressed his chestnut curls, the hair soft through her fingers.

Fire burned in Sabrina’s belly, but she tingled with ecstasy.

This was the Dark Lord’s punishment, and it was complete.

Now he’d been ruined before the court just as she had, if not as ruthlessly. Well, to her it didn’t seem as ruthless. But there was a clear message: _You have not broken me._

Sabrina didn’t worry that the court would try to overthrow the both of them now after seeing weakness. It was weakness brought about by each other, showing that only they could control it, could make each other kneel, and bow, and grovel.

It was their power, and with that power they would rule Hell.

Sabrina withdrew her fingers from his mouth, and then stood before him, words leaving her mouth though she barely had time to come to a decision, barely had time to think, “Lucifer Morningstar, father, my King, I will do you the most unholy dishonor of accepting your proposal.”

Now he lifted up his head, looking at her. There was an animal waiting behind the exhaustion, needing to rejuvenate before it could pounce. But now, over that, there was pleasure.

The Dark Lord grinned.

Sabrina had him unchained, and he still managed to stand tall.

Before the court of Hell, before the blood of those who had defied her, before his blood, he took her hand and slipped onto it a ring of pure white gold. It was made of three bands, interwoven. And atop it nestled a blue diamond. It wasn’t the gem Sabrina had expected, but perhaps the ring wasn’t meant to speak of Hell. That’s what the wedding band would be for. This spoke of her.

Lucifer turned her to the aristocracy, and lifted her hand, showing the ring.

They were met with applause.

She felt near collapse, and the ring seemed to burn on her finger.

Sabrina was marrying Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on the 11th, succubitches!


	8. VIII - International Women's Day Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my favorite witches! I know I said the next update would be on the 11th, but I have a short part as a special International Women's Day update! Get out there and kick some ass.

The throne room had been cleared of the nobles, and the Dark Lord had been taken to his chambers to be tended to. Sabrina wanted to be with him, to gloat, but instead, she sat herself down on the throne, head held high as she tried to imbue herself with strength with the blood that covered her. 

To Sabrina’s surprise, Lilith remained.

“Mustn’t you see to the Dark Lord?” Sabrina asked.

“After that spectacular performance,” Lilith said, “I do believe my fealty lies elsewhere.” Sabrina gave her a curious look. What about the baby? What about her wish to see her overthrown? Lilith noticed and went on, “My loyalty must lie somewhere before the babe is born, otherwise I fear I risk certain death.”

“But he can’t touch you.”

“No, but you can.”

“I would never—”

“Oh, don’t pretend you’re not sitting there scheming,” Lilith snapped. Sabrina was caught off guard by her tone, but she didn’t sink lower in her throne. She didn’t raise herself up in it either. There was no need to prove herself. “But for now, enough of that. Today you showed the Dark Lord that women are not to be trifled with.”

Sabrina’s pain and fear was beginning to come creeping back, but she solidified her courage with the fact that, yes, she was a woman.

But still, she had to ask: “Is it true?”

“Of course, dear. And that doesn’t just ring true for queens, or… former queens as I am myself. All women must support each other. Those who feel like they’ve failed as women, those who suffer for being a woman, those who are women despite what society will say. Remember, Sabrina, for I fear you have plans about keeping your throne — women are not just powerful because of the ability to carry life, and give birth. We are so much more than that. We are beauty, strength, even when our bodies might decide otherwise.” Sabrina inclined her head, wondering what that last statement meant. But after some thought she realized it must refer to feminine illnesses, reproductive issues, maybe even miscarriages. “I do not regret being the first woman, and I am proud for what I was cast out of the Garden for. If it is the False God’s will that all women be cast out for demanding equality, then so be it. I will gladly welcome any sister in Hell.”

Sabrina had the strong urge to clap after those words, but she settled for tapping her fingers rhythmically against the armrests of her throne.

“The False God erred in making us intelligent beings,” Lilith went on. “And the Dark Lord erred in underestimating us. I think he’s learned his lesson.”

Sabrina gave a perfunctory nod, though she found her eyes welling with tears for probably the hundredth time that day.

She agreed, her voice clear and even despite that tremor of fear that lived within her, but she spoke true, “I think he has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, regular posting will resume. See y'all on the 11th!


	9. IX

Sabrina went to check on Lucifer. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he was her father. Maybe it was because of the ring on her finger. Maybe it was because this was Hell and it was theirs. He was lying in his bed of red silk, resting on his stomach. The wounds on his back had scabbed over. For a mortal the healing wouldn’t be that quick, but this was a being who was powerful enough to pretend to be a god.

“Why have you come, Sabrina?” Lucifer asked without even looking at her. She’d been announced by two guards, who had left, closing the doors behind them almost as soon as they’d let her in. “Have you not hurt me enough?”

Sabrina went over to the side of his bed, making sure she was in his line of vision.

“Have you?”

He put his arm under his head, lifting himself up a bit. To Sabrina’s surprise, there wasn’t any feral anger on his face, there wasn’t an all-consuming heat, there wasn’t hardness or steel. It was just…

Him.

She found herself unable to look upon him in the same way.

“I did what I had to,” he said.

“And so have I.”

Sabrina expected a growl, but instead there was just a sigh.

“Join me,” he said. 

He used his hand to indicate the available space to his right. It wasn’t the direction he was facing in, and Sabrina found that interesting. Didn’t he want to look at her? Didn’t he want her body cocooned within his?

Not knowing why she listened, she went around and climbed up on the bed. She lay on her side, and he turned to his side as well. She examined his back, the damage that she had done to it. There was a satisfaction glowing within her. But she was tense too, tense from having his body so close to hers.

Sabrina reached out to touch him, fingers skirting around his wounds. He hissed in a breath.

“Do you truly want to marry me?” he asked.

“I thought I had to.”

“Well… yes, but what do you want?”

“I want you to not have hurt me. But we can’t go back. Only forward, so I suppose I hope that marrying you — maybe that’ll fix things, fix us. Though we never really fit together well to begin with.”

“Of course we did. I made you.”

Sabrina’s lips turned down in slight disgust, still partially unused to the fact that all this was technically incest.

“Don’t say things like that.”

“What, the truth?”

“You know what I mean.”

“There is no right or wrong, especially not here.”

“I know,” Sabrina responded.

She did know, logically. This was Hell. Morals didn’t matter. Under the Dark Lord’s reign they didn’t matter. It was still just something she was fighting with emotionally, though she had most certainly grown used to it in certain aspects. Now, with the lack of morals, she had to find logic in her rape.

But was there logic to it? Was there logic to trauma?

There was just fear and pain; and emotions weren’t logic. They were survival.

Sabrina had survived, and here she was, with the being who’d done it, and she’d hurt him as best she could as recompense. She told herself that should’ve calmed her down, but perhaps only time would truly get her to relax around him. Though, there was a strange sense of normalcy, of comfort, as she ran her fingers gently over the unruined flesh of his muscled back, and he breathed deeply. The Dark Lord was content, even in his current state of vulnerability.

“Are you angry with me, father?” Sabrina asked.

“I was. I was furious. And when my punishment began I _had_ thought about killing you later, about forfeiting all my plans and hard work. But no, I’m not angry with you. You did what I would’ve done. I’m proud.” A shiver went through Sabrina, and the Dark Lord continued speaking, “I feel as if we know each other now.”

“Could’ve gotten to know each other without the rape and torture.”

“This is Hell. I’m the Dark Lord, and you’re my Dark Lady. We’re not a normal couple, by any means. So did you really think that normal rules and standards would apply to us? What even is normal? Just some ideals that humans made and fail to stand up to?”

“Doesn’t mean we were both wrong.”

“There is no wrong.”

“Then what do we do?” Sabrina asked. “I’m… I’m terrified of you,” she admitted.

“Does it help if I admit to being fearful of you?”

“No. You probably like it.”

The Dark Lord let out a light laugh, and it was almost as if Sabrina could feel his breaths through his back. “You got me there.”

“What do we do about this?” she asked. “About what we’ve done to each other?”

“We don’t do it again. We marry. We move on. It’s that simple.”

“Maybe for you.”

“I could take it away from you if you want.”

“What?”

“Your pain. I could do a spell, take it from you.”

“So I wouldn’t remember what happened?” Sabrina asked.

“No, you would. You’d just be… numb to it, and it could never hurt you again.”

“Sounds _weak_.”

He let out a long breath. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t ever try to be kind to you.”

“You’re disgusting. It’s your fault I’m hurting, and you think you can just take it away, pretend that I don’t feel these things about you, that I’m not tense even as I lay here beside you?” Sabrina’s anger was mounting now. In fact, she hadn’t even realized she’d been angry, but now, after hearing his impudent offer she couldn’t hold back. “You think to fix what you did? You raped me! That doesn’t just go away. You don’t get to walk away from this thinking that I’m not hurting. I am hurting, and I want you to know it. I want you to hurt, _father_. I want all of you to hurt so badly you’ll be too terrified to ever do such a thing again. And my pain? _That’s. Mine._ To take it away would be to relieve you of your crimes against me. So no, no, you will not numb me to what happened. I will feel it, and I will use it to make sure you can’t ever touch me in such a way again. I will use it to rule. I will use it to make others bow before me, and bend the knee. I _will_ use it.”

The Dark Lord was silent after Sabrina’s tirade, and she wondered if another punishment was coming, even though he was in a weakened state.

Instead, after a minute, he responded, voice soft, “I understand.”

“You can’t possibly _begin_ to understand,” she spat.

“No, you’re right. But I know what it’s like to hurt, and I know what it’s like to wish to keep it. All these years I’ve been using my abandonment from my father to forge something greater.”

“If you’re about to tell me that rape makes women stronger, you’ve got another thing coming.”

The Dark Lord laughed, and Sabrina pressed her fingers into one of the gashes from the whip. His body seized up, breath catching in his throat.

“Fine!” he yelled eventually. “Fine.”

Sabrina resumed her gentle caresses, and it seemed like a nearly inaudible purr came from his chest. Sabrina didn’t know how to feel about that. She was just shocked, shocked that she was even there with him, and shocked that she wanted him even now. Her body was readying her for sex as she lay beside him, blood flowing down to her pelvis, wetness soaking through into her silk panties. Her breaths came fast and shallow, but sounded heavy with just the two of them in the room. Disgust crawled in her veins. Not with him, but with herself. Sabrina did what she could to push it aside, and she pressed herself up against him.

The Dark Lord grunted at her touch, shied away, but then leaned back into her. She reached her arm around him, so tiny while he was so large, that she struggled to get her hand to the hem of his pants. Sabrina slowly worked on lowering them, and reaching inside, taking his cock into her hand.

Her father hissed in a breath as she slowly began to work at him.

Sabrina didn’t know why she was doing this, why she was doing anything, but she wanted to hear him, wanted him under her control. And this vulnerability he was allowing her to see, the shields he’d let down, it was enticing. He was here. He was real. He was himself. And Sabrina wanted to feel that, touch that. Touch _him_.

So she did, hand working to harden his cock, and then being diligent in her efforts. She wanted him to cum, wanted him to know he was hers, wanted him to be helpless and weak against her, wrapped up in ecstasy.

When he came it was with a soft moan, and Sabrina pumped him through it, reveling in his heat, his hardness, in the way he throbbed. With him finished, she kissed his back, lips touching wounds, tongue coming out to taste. He winced, but then groaned as she kept touching him, stroking him.

Then, finally, Sabrina released him, and she got up to take her leave.

She had a wedding to plan for. Maybe Lilith could help her. Or maybe when the Dark Lord was healed he would do the same. It was his wedding too after all.

There was a strange sense of contentment, of familiarity. It flickered in her, nearly dying, but somehow it still existed as she said, “Get some rest, father,” and then left his chambers.

The sensation pulsed within her, growing just a tad stronger, like the wick of a candle allowing the flame to find more wax to burn.

Sabrina would survive this marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it'll be the 18th next time I see y'all.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witches and warlocks! Fiends and friends! I won't even say sorry for not updating this in almost a year. 2020 happened. The beginning of 2021 happened. Yeah.
> 
> There's Calbrina in this, and Calbrina will be getting added to my story (Sabrina's a complicated girl), but the main ship will still be Morningspell.

“What has he done to you?” Caliban asked, horror striking his face as he eyed Sabrina.

She hadn’t meant to visit Judas’s tomb, hadn’t meant to see Caliban. And yet, perhaps she had.

Sabrina had taken to wandering at night, finding sleeping difficult. She was healing, trying to understand what had happened to her. But any time she found herself close to the truth a darkness welled up inside her with the fury of a hurricane. It wasn’t a darkness that told her to hurt, to seek revenge. (That had already been sought out.) It was a darkness that _enjoyed_ the memories of her punishment, a darkness that enjoyed Him—all that he’d done to her, all that she’d done to him. It wanted him. Needed him. When she didn’t wander she tried to tease out the wanting tension in between her legs, but often, she found herself unsatisfied, and even uncomfortable with herself.

Now, she was here, and she’d used her magick so Caliban would be able to speak, to see. Why?

Sabrina wanted to stand her ground, say something like, “That’s none of your business,” but instead, she wrapped her arms around herself, and looked down, biting her bottom lip.

“He hurt you, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“That fucking, vile, deranged—”

“I hurt him too,” Sabrina interrupted, not liking all the insults being flung at her father.

“And that’s supposed to make it better?”

“It was revenge.”

“And does it feel good?”

Sabrina shook her head, and finally met his green eyes. Her throat ached with emotion, and she asked, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks, “What do I do?”

Even as she asked it, she felt as if she knew the answer. She had to learn how to embrace the Hell within her. It had always been there. It was a deep part of her, and every day it was brought out more and more. The human part of her, and the witch part were being crushed underneath who she truly was: a Morningstar.

Perhaps if she let herself fall into the fiery darkness, she’d be all right. Torture was the way of Hell. It was right. Without torture, there would be no balance, no true Hell.

These thoughts served to frighten her, and she skirted around them. What of the engagement? What of her plans?

She couldn’t let it all fall to ruin.

Caliban seemed as if he was about to answer, and then his eyes fixed upon Sabrina’s left hand. “Is that an engagement ring?” he asked, voice quiet with abject horror.

Sabrina pursed her lips, and then eyed it. Another tear fell.

“It is.”

“Sabrina, why? He’s a monster.”

“And you’re not? You tried to kill me.”

“Call it foreplay.”

“Never mind,” she growled out in frustration (mostly directed at herself). “I don’t even know why I came here.”

She tightened her silk robe about herself, covering the large amount of skin that her lace lingerie left bare, and turned from him. Already she had a hand out to have him fully encased in stone once more.

“I’m sorry he hurt you.”

Sabrina lowered her hand at that, and paused in her tracks.

“I can… I can help you. If you need it. He doesn’t have to rule, doesn’t have to own you. I’ll take care of you.”

“Maybe I don’t need taking care of,” Sabrina murmured, feeling close to breaking.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Everyone needs taking care of.”

She turned back to him, and did her best to look at him, even through the blurry sheen of unshed tears.

“And what would you want me to do? Usurp the throne, give it to you? Cast my father out?”

“Perhaps. Or we could start simple. You let me out.”

Sabrina laughed. “Wonderful idea, Caliban. I let out the man who, last I checked, will do anything to get the throne. Why didn’t I think of that?” she snarled.

“It can be a secret,” he told her. “Our secret. If you wish, you can leave me on Earth, in your precious Greendale. We can move slow. After all, we have eternity.”

“You’re trying to make me give, so that with each thing you ask for I’ll cave more and more and _more_.”

“Yes. And no. I just wish to see you smile, Sabrina. I hope I can make that happen. And, have you thought of… your plan? You haven’t done anything yet, have you?”

“That’s private!”

“Oh, so you haven’t.”

“Shut up, Caliban.”

He grinned. “No, I don’t think I will. Now, if you release me I can help with the little issue you have with needing to create life.”

Sabrina just shot him a nasty look, snarling at him.

“Or I could hold you, tell you it’ll be all right.”

“Prince Caliban, sperm donor, therapist, and trauma specialist,” she joked.

“Well, why not?”

She stepped up to him, so close she could lean in and brush her lips against him.

“You just want to rule,” she whispered.

“Among other things,” he responded, licking his lips, eyes only for her.

Not sure what overcame her, she stood on her tiptoes, leaned forward, and kissed him. Caliban kissed back eagerly. She fell into that feeling, that true, unharmful want.

_No, Daddy loves you._

His lips were soft and yielding against hers.

_I love him._

He licked at her lips, begging for entry.

_It hurts._

She refused, so he settled for sucking on her bottom lip.

_It’s Hell. It’s supposed to hurt._

Sabrina reached up, touching the exposed part of Caliban’s face, fingers pressing down hard.

_You are him. And he is you. You’ll always be led straight to him. No matter what._

Yet, that did leave room for distractions, did it not?

Sabrina melted into Caliban, and the stone warped and fell away. Sabrina stepped back as Caliban was freed from his prison. His large, strong arms encircled her, holding her close.

This path was just another that would lead her back to the Dark Lord. All paths led her there. This little thing with Caliban was just a slight foray from the true path. Something in it would eventually (hopefully soon) nudge her back towards her father.

Sabrina bit Caliban’s bottom lip, and found her hand going to his neck. She hadn’t even realized she was into that, but a rush of power went through her as she held his throat in a tight grip. His blood pounded in his veins beneath her hand.

Sabrina wasn’t sure how long she kissed him for, how long he kissed her, but it was enough to want him.

Terrified of that want, her gut telling her to go back to the Dark Lord, she pulled away.

“What?” he questioned.

“This is wrong. No, this is wrong,” Sabrina said, shaking her head, pacing.

“Is that not the way of Hell?”

She shot him a glance, and then focused on the dark stone around her.

Caliban’s hands reached out for her, and she tensed, shying away. He gave up his little pursuit.

“Sabrina, you don’t necessarily have to choose. You could have both of us. Rule with me on Earth. Rule with him in Hell.”

“He wants Earth,” she told him blandly.

“I can secure the way,” Caliban reasoned, “and then you won’t have any trouble giving it to him.”

“No. No, I don’t like any of this. You’re a usurper, a traitor, and you’re _not_ my king. I am your queen, I am above you. You do as I will.”

Caliban knelt, reaching out and holding onto her waist.

“Yes,” he breathed. “I will do as you desire. Do you need me to create a child with you? To prove as a distraction? To show you what it is like to truly be fucked?”

His eyes were hot and glazed over with lust as he looked up at her. Sabrina swallowed roughly.

She wanted him.

She wanted her daddy.

The want was too much, and she fell into him, kissing him hard. She throbbed in between her legs, moaning, as she forced her tongue into his mouth. Caliban growled, and held her close.

Sabrina was greedy, her hunger insatiable. As she made out with Caliban, she realized she could only be sated by the touch of two men at the moment: the Prince, and the Lord.

The Dark Lord had been enough for her. But now, during the strange process of acceptance and healing, she needed more than her daddy. She needed pleasure, power over men.

A way out.

She’d never take that way out; truly didn’t want to. But knowing it was there quieted the storm in her.

Even as Sabrina’s hands began to travel along Caliban’s hard body, she tingled with want for her father.


End file.
